This
by Jotaku
Summary: EnvyEd! Mangaverse! Ed has a dream about the enemy; a very, very perverse dream. After an already awkward situation turns more awkward, he isn’t able to get the homunculus out of his head! And that’s when things start to turn complicated.
1. Chapter o1: Nightmares

**Title: **_This._

**Author: **Jotaku

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, just the fic! Even that is barely mine. D8

**Summary: **_Mangaverse! _Ed has a dream about the enemy; a very, very perverse dream. After an already awkward situation turns more awkward, he isn't able to get the homunculus out of his head! And that's when things start to turn complicated.

**Pairing:** EnvyEd

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **M/M, boners, sex, jerkin' off, language, 'n' light spoilers

**Settings Note:** We'll say this takes place somewhere between chapter 56 and chapter 64. So long as you've read up to 64, you'll fully understand all that's going on/happening. The spoilers aren't THAT bad, but there will probably be a few scattered about, so beware. Also, the time in my story is a little warped, to fit more in between those chapters.

**General Note:** This was originally going to be a oneshot. xD;; But it… uh… got a little out of hand. And the next thing I knew I had 15 pages (and still was not done) and was still trying to think of a good way to end it. Well, I thought of one, but it means this will turn more into a ficlet than being a oneshot. But I guess this'll make a lot of EnvyEd fans happy, right? C'B

**Chapter Warnings: **Naughty dreams and very, very light spoilers.

**Chapter o1 ****– Nightmares**

------------------------

_This_ wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. He never thought he would end up like _this_, and with _this_ guy. He was supposed to just keep an eye on the shrimp, make sure he didn't get too nosey, and to 'gently' remind him if he did, but somehow _this_ happened. And it wasn't supposed to happen at all! How would he explain himself? Think of the headache _this_ would be when he was forced to break the brat and give him up to be one of those 'important sacrifices'? He shouldn't be doing _this_ at all. They should have sticked to fighting, that was easy, and although painful, usually not very emotional. How could he slice up something that he was doing _this_ with? And enjoying _this_ too?

Shit, if anyone ever found out, he would never hear the end of it!

And it all started a couple weeks back, when that snot had been sticking his nose a little too deeply into things again. He had needed to remind him of his place, and dangle that little bitch's safety in front of his face again. Of course, this only pissed the squirt off, and before he knew it he had gotten caught up in the runt's ranting and was actually fueling the fire instead of quelling it. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, they were still only having a yelling match. Maybe if they had been fighting _this_ would never have happened, but a few clenched fists here, a tug and pull there, some yanking, and then some tangled legs and all the while being distracted by some nasty words? It was the perfect equation for disaster. The next thing either of them knew, they had been knocked over and landed in some really awkward position. A _really_ awkward position.

And what the hell? He was certain he felt something poking him in the leg. And if that stupid bean's face wasn't as red as a stone, he would have thought it was just his imagination.

Yeah… things had gotten really awkward really fast at that point. By the time he had pulled himself away from that dimwit, neither of them had any more insults to throw back at each other. They were both too shocked and embarrassed to even think.

He had snapped out of it first, quickly reminded that pipsqueak to keep his nose out of their business, adding a little insult in there too, and took his leave. In fact, it was more like he took his escape. He jolted out of there as fast as he possibly could.

And what happens the next time they meet? They freaking end up like _this_! He wanted to smack himself in the forehead, and would have too, if he wasn't just a little too busy at the moment. Mmm, yes, much too busy. He could smack himself in the forehead later…

----------------------  
_(Around two and a half weeks earlier... )_

Most of Edward Elric's nightmares were related to the death of his mother, or the night he tried to transmute her back to life. Even when they had other people in them, they always seemed to end up with her, that circle, and that mass of a bloody _something_ within it. Sometimes they dealt with his brother, never getting his body back, or if he had never been able to transmutate his soul to begin with. But, when Ed really thought about it, even those still had to deal with his mother, right?

That day he woke up sweating; his eyes wide with disbelief at what he had just seen, but this time the nightmare he had just experienced had nothing to do with his mother at all. There was no way she could be even remotely involved, and, to tell the truth, in this case he was glad of it. Dreams that involved sex were _not_ dreams you wanted your mother in, which was exactly the sort of dream he had; a sex dream. But this one wasn't like the ones he had ever had before. This one had been simply _wrong_! It was a nightmare! And the worse part about it was that he had the worse, most raging, most extreme case of morning wood he could ever remember.

He groaned in his aroused agony and reached his hand up to rub his face, refusing to physically admit his current state. He just couldn't believe he had dreamt that! Why the hell was he dreaming about a guy? And _that_ guy?! Why did it have to be _him_?! It had to be the worse nightmare he had ever experienced. Why couldn't he have dreamt about someone else? Like Roy? Or Lin? Edward shuddered and nearly gagged at the thought. Okay, those might have been a bit better, but still pretty horrid. Of course, he much rather wished he hadn't had the dream at all. He would have gladly dreamt about his dead mom again, if it saved him the torment that last night's nightmare had brought him.

Ed could just see those eyes above him, staring down at him and taking in his naked form. He could see the desire and want behind them, and could feel the shiver they made run up his spine. He could smell him too, something like an animal's musk; way too strong to be natural, yet more dizzying than unpleasant. Ed could feel the smooth skin brushing against his, and hands making paths along his body. He could see the markings that only he and three others of his kind had, his were on his forehead and back, and he could see the Ouroboros on his bare thigh. The marks of homunculi.

Of Envy.

He had just had the most intense, realistic sex dream he could ever remembered having and it was about the enemy. About _Envy_! Maybe if it had been Lust, he would have been able to understand. He _was_ a growing boy, and big boobies were supposed to be the things to make him feel like this, right? So why the hell had a penis done it?! Ed shivered again, remembering the feel of it against one of the most private places on his body.

That had been how the dream had ended. It faded away just before Envy had pushed inside of him. It had been such torture, and in the dream he had wanted it so badly, but then it had to go and end. And he was still left there, unsatisfied and wanting him back. Wait. Wanting him? No. He did NOT want Envy. That wasn't it. He just wanted relief. That was what he had meant. Left there, unsatisfied and wanting _relief_. But… if he jerked himself off now, wouldn't that mean he was admitting to himself that he had gotten hard on the homunculus?

Edward immediately scowled at the thought. Like hell he was going to give that bastard that sort of pleasure! So what if he didn't know about it? Ed would know, and he wasn't going to let it happen! As though to set it in stone, he sat up, pretending like doing so didn't cause any uncomfortable sensations, and pulled himself out of bed to get up, get dressed, and continue the day _without_ paying his cock any sort of attention at all.

"Oh, good morning, brother!" Al called to him, once he noticed his brother stirring. Ed had nearly forgotten his brother was there, and quickly huddled up while jerking his head up to see his brother. He really didn't want to get teased about morning wood! Last time it had happened, Al had laughed so hard Ed had almost punched out a wall in embarrassment!

"Al!" he gasped in surprise.

"Eh?" the younger brother looked at the older curiously, or, at least, as curiously as an armor suit could, and continued, "Did I scare you, brother?"

"Uh, y-yeah! I… I had a nightmare, and forgot where I was!" Ed stumbled over his words, trying to get them out and play his brother to think that was exactly what happened. It was true, actually. His brother _had_ startled him, and he _did _have a nightmare. He just didn't want Al to know _what_ exactly he had dreamt. Normally all his nightmares were about their mom, so he really, really hoped Al wouldn't ask. He usually never did, so please don't let him ask this time!

"Oh," he said and… that was it apparently. Edward almost let an audible sigh of relief out. Thank god his brother hadn't noticed, and thank god that he didn't choose today to start asking questions!

While Al was busy getting up, Ed used that time to quickly get dressed, and to adjust himself so no one would notice anything out of the ordinary about him. Even after that entire conversation with his brother he was still a little hard. God, he just could not get the sight of Envy out of his head! And it was making him harder again! No! Ed tried to will his thoughts away from it, concentrating instead on getting his boots fastened, his jacket on, and his hair braided. Once everything was complete, he slipped his gloves on and stood up, ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Al asked, walking over to his brother. He didn't need to get dressed, or to do his hair, or even to wake up. Al couldn't even sleep, and spent most of his night cooped up in his head, thinking. He knew his brother had been having some sort of odd dream. He had heard groans, and Ed had been doing his tossing and turning again. He figured he was having another nightmare, but one couldn't be to sure… He had dreamt something entirely difference once, and did the same thing, but if Ed said it was a nightmare, than why shouldn't he believe him?

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ed exclaimed, grinning despite the unsatisfied feeling of his lower regions, and pointedly walked to and out the door. "Are _you_ ready for today's job?"

"Investigating that abandoned house on the edge of town—the one that had a lot of weird rumors of odd cries in the night?" Al asked, following his brother out.

"Yep! That one!"

"Of course!"

----------------------

"The Fullmetal Alchemist has been digging around in one of the border cities again," spoke a tall, muscled man who appeared to be in his 50's. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, had short black hair, and a mustache. In public, he was known as King Bradley. Here, though, with these people, he was known as Wrath. "My subordinates placed there have been reporting that he has been looking into documents about the old testing facility."

"What? Losing your grip on that brat already?" called another black haired man, but this one much younger in appearance and with long, wild hair. He wore a headband and, unlike the other's formal-looking military suit, a black midriff tank top along with what could only be defined as a skort. He was Envy, one of the original homunculus, not formed from the insertion of a philosopher's stone into a human. "I thought you had killed that nasty curiosity of his for good."

"Well, unlike you, I have a whole country to deal with and cannot always bother making sure the Fullmetal Alchemist eats all his dinners and changes his underwear everyday," Wrath said curtly.

"Nah, I don't think that's it. I think you're just getting rusty in your old age," Envy brushed the seemingly older, but actually younger, homunculus off. He knew he was making Wrath angry, but he didn't really care. Let the brat be angry.

Wrath glared at the other homunculus. Envy had to be one of his least favorite brethren. He was loud and rude, and chose to appear like that ugly, slutty little _it_ he was. Wrath found nothing 'cute' about it. He figured Envy had been around too long and had probably lost a bit of his sanity due to it. Of course, which of them were truly sane to begin with?

"My children…" came a voice from a figure further on, half skewed by the shadows. "…please, do not fight."

"Forgive me, Father sir," Wrath apologized, bowing to show his remorse for acting short with one of his brothers. Father never liked that his children didn't get along. They all knew this, and tried to at least spare the old one from having to see it.

"Sorry, pops," was Envy's unremorseful response. He had crossed a leg in front of the other and put his hands up behind his head, looking rather bored.

"Envy, you will go and make sure the sacrifice remembers his place in our plans. Wrath, you will return to your headquarters and continue with the tasks already at hand," Father spoke, putting a firm finality into his voice to stop any and all questions or complaints. After a moment, he added an exasperated "Are we all happy now?"

Both of the homunculi agreed, and after a short dismissal, both left to fulfill their duties.

----------------------

"So this is the place?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." A short, long blond haired boy stood with his arms on his hips, peering up at the building in front of him with a look on his face that seemed to say "Ed is not amused".

"I know… It doesn't look very much like the type of place that would have scary rumors about it, would it? But the map says this is the place!" A tall, empty suit of armor stood next to the boy. He had a map in hand, finger pointed to the exact spot they were, and had a look on his face that would have said, "Al is confused."

"Well, if the map says this is the place, I guess we better take a look," sighed the older brother. Ed would never have imagined this would be the right place, but they had walked up and down the area at least 10 times and no matter from what direction they started, this was always where they ended up. This house HAD to be the right one.

But… when he thought about it, maybe it _was_ the right one. All the other houses in the area were abandoned as well. The whole section of the city had been abandoned 20 years ago because of some superstition about a killer on the loose. People would randomly disappear and never show up again, but it only happened in this corner of the city. Of course, all of the houses looked like how abandoned houses should look, this one included... but something was different about this one. The paint was old, the fence was knocked over, and even a few windows were broken, but the house still seemed to look strangely happy.

Something about it didn't fit the criteria. Weren't testing facilities usually ugly, grey buildings that didn't bring attention to them at all? Both the brothers continued to stand there for a moment, trying to figure out why the house looked the way it did, but after a while and no answers to their questions, they shrugged it off and decided to check it out.

Ed led the way down the little overgrown walking path to the front steps. He tried the door but it was locked and wouldn't budge no matter how hard he rammed it. After at least five minutes of failed attempts, Al stepped in and opened it with one try.

Ed scoffed, "You only broke it down because you're so big! If I was a bit bigger, I would have been able to—" He suddenly cut off, realizing what he just said. "God damn it! I just called myself shoorrrrrttt!" He gritted his teeth at the end, holding his head with his hands and squeezing. Man, he had walked right into that one!

Al laughed at his brother and teased him for it, "Well, maybe if you drank your milk like Wriny is always telling you to, you'd grow up to be as big as I am now!"

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Ed yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Al. Al simply laughed and continued on inside, leaving a fuming older brother outside.

"Are you coming, brother?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses!"

The outside of the house may have appeared happy and unsuspicious, but the inside was definitely something to question. Cages were left everywhere, and there were odd dark stains on the walls. Ed wondered if they were blood, but didn't really want to get closer to look.

The floors creaked as they walk.

With the sudden change of atmosphere, every single noise seemed to set their nerves on fire, and the creaking floors only made them more nervous. All laughter from either brother was gone, and they were now alert; tense. They were semi-crouched and ready to dodge or attack at any moment if needed. The further they went in, the more frayed their nerves became.

The house was essentially empty on the main floor. There were no books or documents explaining what had happened here, nor was there anything alive that could explain the cries people heard at night. The place was creepy, but that seemed to be the end of it.

In the last room, farthest away from the entrance, there was a door. The brothers paused at it, taking a moment to collect their wits from the tension of going through an only half-lit house with no idea when something might jump out at you. After a few moments, Ed stepped forward and opened the door. Beyond the door was a staircase that led down to a pit of blackness. The rest of the building had been lit by the light outside, and neither of the brothers had bothered with a light in case it disturbed anything, but in this case no light meant no progressing.

Sighing, Ed clumsily felt along one of the walls, feeling for a light switch. After no success he switched to the other side and tried again, this time finding a light switch and turning it on. For a second nothing happened, and then slowly the lights started flickering on. They where the cold, pale neon white of fluorescent lighting. Two rows of the white lights lined the stairway, and showed the beginnings of a hallway beyond.

With a gulp, they started down the stairway, ready to explore what might lie beneath the building. After they had made their way down the stairs and had walked a few meters down the hallway, the two brothers came to a fork in the road. The hallway split in two, each way facing away from the other to make a long hallway that their current one intersected. At the joint, they stood there for a while looking down each path.

"Which way should we choose?" Al asked. Both hallways looked exactly the same, with nothing to differentiate which one might be the right one.

"Hmm… not sure, but I don't want to have to stay down here all day exploring both sides. You take that one, and I'll take this one, okay?" Ed said, pointing down each way as he explained who would take which.

"Alright. Then we'll meet up here after we finished searching?"

"Right." Ed nodded. "And if anything happens that you can't handle, run away and come find me, alright? And I'll do the same."

"Okay" Al nodded back and the brothers split paths.

Ed had taken the right hallway, and walked down its palely lit path until there was a turn. At the turn, he stopped to see how long the hallway was from there. It only went about 20 meters or so and then there was a door. He quietly walked down the remaining hallway span to the door and carefully opened it half an inch while putting an eye to the crack. Inside was pitch black besides the single streak of light made by the door being opened. In the middle of the line of light was a large black spot, where his head was blocking out the light. From what he could see, it seemed like a lab room. There were more cages, but also randomly placed tables with straps hanging down.

The thought of them made Ed shudder. He couldn't understand how people could do this. How could a man, a normal man, not a homunculus, do something like this to his own kind?

Slowly, Edward opened the door wider, and stepped in. The widened area of light covered more of the tables in its way and lit another door on the other side of the room. With the door open, he could see enough of the room to tell nothing was in here, and it looked only like cages and tables. No documents at all. And he had no desire to see any more if there was nothing valuable to him. The place made his stomach queasy.

Passing through the next door, he was led to another short hallway with many doors. All of them were closed except the one on the end. Something inside Ed told him he should look at the last one first, and when it was empty, work his way back. There was a weird itching feeling inside him that told him there was something there. He wasn't sure if that something was in the room, or one of the other rooms, but he had a vague feeling that it was in the open one. It was a sort of creepy crawling feeling; that feeling you get when eyes are on you.

The blond silently went down the hall, careful not to alert anything that might be in any of the rooms. He even held his breath without thinking, only realizing he was doing so when he was suddenly desperate for air. Reaching the slightly ajar door at the end of the hall, he pushed it a little wider open, preparing himself to move in any needed direction.

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck really standing on end now, and as the door creaked open the light in the hallway caught something and was reflected back at Ed as two glowing disks. Eyes! A lonely, solemn howl started from a very low and quiet pitch, and moved up to a loud, earsplitting whine. Ed had to grab his ears and hold to keep the noise out, but even that failed. The vibrations ran around in his head like a bouncy ball violently thrown into a small room.

After what seemed like forever the wailing howl stopped, and Edward was able to pull his hands away. The creature, whatever it was, hadn't moved, and the bright disks remained shining up at him. Ed shivered, trying to shake off the eerie feeling of that howl, and pushed the door wider open. As the light filtered in, it showed more than just the eyes of the creature, and revealed something that looked like the mix between a wolf, bull, lion, and some sort of bird. A chimera.

It was skinny, even in the pour lighting Ed could see the ribs sticking out under skin. The face appeared so sad, like it was just begging to be put out of its misery. Ed shivered again, but forced his thrummed up nerves to mellow out and walked through the door. Many places of the room were still dark, and it looked much bigger than he originally thought it was. While keeping an eye on the chimera, Ed felt around the walls for a light switch. After a few moments he found one, and it turned on to show off the full size of the room.

Like the rest of the facility, cages and testing tables were scattered about, but there weren't so many here. In the middle of the room was a normal table with a few lounge chairs in it, like this was a sort of break room. There were couches that had been turned over on the side, and tiles that had been ripped out, but all and all it was in one piece.

The chimera didn't make any move on Ed, just simply sat there and watched him. After a while, it got up and moved to a darkened corner whose light was out. Ed could see those shining eyes watching him as he moved around the room.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" He asked after a while, like the chimera would be able to understand. It, of course, didn't, and the eyes only turned to the side, signaling that the chimera had cocked its head. "Why are you even staying here, all alone? The people here are telling some awful rumors about you, you know!"

Ed continued to speak with the creature as he examined the room. He was trying to decide what to do with the thing. If he left it there, the people would continue to be unnerved and upset, and if he told anyone, they would immediately go in there and kill it. With the look that chimera had given him, there was no way he could raise a hand against it and kill it himself. The thing looked too sad, even if death was what it wanted, he couldn't give it that. And regardless if it was a chimera or not, if it didn't attack him, why should he attack it?

Edward sighed, scratching his head with his automail hand. He turned around again to look at some stray papers as he spoke. "What am I supposed to do with you? I can't take you with me, and I can't leave you here…"

"You kill it!" came a light, cheerful voice from behind, and immediately following it was a sort of whooshing succeeded by the sound of flesh being cut apart. Ed whirled on his feet, turning to see who was there and what had happened. The chimera was dead, he could see that. Blood was seeping out from the shadows into the lighted areas, and the glowing eyes were no longer there. Ed felt himself chocking up, anger rising within him and he turned to see the one responsible.

------------------------

_**Note: I do not want anyone complaining and saying Envy's hair is green, m'kay? This is mangaverse, and I have done my research! In no picture of Envy from the manga does he have green hair. That is only an anime thing._

_**Reviews are not necessary, but I love them all the same, and make me want to continue writing this story!**__** And, I know I heard I should get a beta but… those things confuse me, so I'll just leave it up to you guys for picking out any sort of errors or inconsistencies, okay?**_


	2. Chapter o2: Stains

_Note: Thank you to Envy-pride'ed for reviewing and pointing out a few mistakes/things I could fix!  
I'm sorry if I confused a few of my readers with the little time skip at the beginning of the first chapter! I added a timeskip note and fixed it up, so it should be less confusing now! Sorry!_

**Chapter Warnings:** Fapping action, bad language, remembering naughty dreams. (Just... in the opposite order.)

**Chapter o2**** – Stains**

------------------------

"Envy!" he gasped, and instead of feeling the anger and rage well up on him like it normally would have, the images of last night's dream flashed in his head. Envy, naked, and above him, his legs between his own, and a hand resting beside his head. One hand was trailing down his chest, and he could suddenly feel it again. He could even smell it. He nearly gasped out another time, and was horrified to realize he was half hard already.

"Hello, Edward," Envy said cheerfully, as though he hadn't just killed something or like he wasn't dealing with this stupid shrimp.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Ed tried to control his runaway mind and to force horrible and gross thoughts into it instead of the ones there to help him stop growing any harder, and possibly kill it. _Please, GO DOWN!_ He couldn't let Envy see it! Ed hoped the wrinkles in his pants hid any odd lumps. _Ugly thoughts! Ugly thoughts! What were ugly thoughts? Hohenheim! Armstrong! Scar! _Anything to make it go DOWN!

"Hm?" Envy raised an eyebrow. Did he just stutter? "Why, I'm here to remind you of your place, shrimp. You're getting a little too nosey again."

That worked. Well, it worked to stop those perverse thoughts, but it didn't make his cock go down. Hearing that voice, even if it was insulting him, was keeping him hard, though luckily it wasn't growing anymore.

"I am NOT a small, insignificant, microscopic SHRIMP!" Ed raged at the other seemingly teenaged homunculus. _And oh god, don't look at me like that, it's making it worse!_ He could feel his face heating up as he continued glaring at the other.

Envy kept his eyebrow raised and crossed his arms. If he could, he would have switched off and raised the other eyebrow, but, unfortunately for this situation, he was only capable of working that one brow. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an overactive imagination, brat? Listen, I don't have time for this, okay? Father's told me to put you back in your place and to keep your nose out of things that don't concern you. Have you forgotten that we know where that little bitch of yours lives?"

"Why you…" Ed clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He wanted to rip the homunculus apart, and teach _him_ of _his_ place. If it weren't for the truth behind his words, the fact that one of his best friends, Winry, was in trouble…

"So! Now that the little rumor about this place has been fixed, thanks to me—" Envy said this with an emphasizing hand placed on his chest, "—you have no more reason to be here, do you Fullmetal bean?"

"Fuck you, _Ugly_!" Ed yelled, putting the emphasis on the ugly part, to make it seem like a play off of Envy.

For a second, nothing happened, then a big, fat vein popped up beside Envy's eye, "You little bitch! You puny, itty-bitty, pitiful excuse of an alchemist bitch! How _dare_ you call Envy ugly?!"

"Ha! Well, I just did, you stupid cow!" Ed was starting to have his own veins pop up on him too, and although his hard-on wasn't completely gone, it was mostly forgotten at that point. Did that bastard just call him a puny, itty-bitty, pitiful, extremely miniature excuse of an alchemist?! Why, he was going to kick Envy's ass!

Insults flew between them, each saying something nastier than the other. And, with each insult, they unwittingly took a step nearer each other. Without even realizing it, the two were getting closer, and before they knew it, there was only 10 feet between them, and it was closing fast.

"Chibi!" Step.

"Palm tree!" Step.

A few more colorful insults later, along with a few more steps, and they were face to face, yelling at each other. After a particularly hurtful comment, Envy grabbed Ed's collar, pulling him up off his feet a bit and yelling back at him.

"Listen you, I don't really want to start anything, but if you don't shut that stupid little mouth of yours, I'll be forced to make you lose another arm, runt!"

Ed had been ready to supply a comeback, to retaliate in kind to the stupid homunculus, but then Envy grabbed him, and for a split second, while Envy's hand made contact with his skin, even with the shirt in the way, all he could think of was the past night's dream. Hands on him, lips over him; touching.

Envy's yelling brought him out of his daze, only to make him more aware of their situation. He could feel Envy's breathe on his face, and he could smell him now. It was still musky, probably because of his true form, but it smelt different than he dreamt. It was more heady and a little less pleasant, but nevertheless it still made his cock jump to attention.

"ED!" at the sound of his name, Ed snapped out of it and finally paid attention to what Envy was saying, "HEY! Are you listening to me in there?!" He felt a couple of rough knocks on his head and tried to move away from it. He pushed a hand out to shove Envy away.

The shove caught Envy by surprise, and caused him to lose his balance. He took a step back, tripped over his own foot, and started taking a plummeting trip to the floor. Unfortunately for Edward, Envy didn't let go while on his little trip, and he was brought down along with him. The next moment, Ed was on top of Envy, his legs spread on either side of the homunculus', and his hands and arms on either side of him too.

The first thing Ed noticed was the heat. He felt like he was lying on a heated bed! One that was both soft and firm at the same time, full of muscles and exposed skin. Of Envy's muscles and exposed skin. He immediately wished he wasn't wearing a shirt, so he could feel the exposed midriff, and just as quickly felt appalled by his own thoughts. He wanted _what_ now?! There was no way he wanted to feel Envy's skin! Or those hands… or those lips… or something _else_ either. And there was no way he was getting off on the smell of the guy below him, or the feel of his breath brushing right next to his ear. There was no way he was getting harder from the feel of his legs spread and the other's between them.

Wait. He was hard?! S-shit! He should get up. Right now. Get up, get away from Envy, and leave. Do as the bastard was saying and go. Never come back to this blasted hell hole, either! He should of… but the feel was so enticing, even if he hated it, that his whole body refused to listen to his screaming mind. It was sending all these images and feelings, and his mind was trying to push them all aside with common sense. Envy would notice at any moment, damn it!

Envy, though, was a bit too busy recollecting his thoughts to notice anything besides the pain on the back of his head. He had taken a pretty rough fall, and while his body did heal quickly, it didn't always erase the pain right away. He reached up to rub it with his right hand, but it was trapped under something heavy. That was strange, was something on him?

Suddenly he came back to his full senses and realized something, or _someone_, _was_ on him. He could feel warmth against his exposed skin, and hear and feel a quickened breathing against his ear. It was definitely a _someone_. And with a moment's thought, Envy recalled where he was, and who he was with, and that the only person that could be on top of him was none other than Edward Elric. Opening his eyes, Envy confirmed this fact and glared at the golden mass of hair right next to his face.

"What the fuck, shrimp?! Get off me!" Envy snapped and shifted as though to push the teen off, but that was when he felt _it_. There was something there, pressed against his leg. Something hard, like some sort of lump. And something about it made his heartbeat quicken and him start to sweat. Ed's legs where on either side of him, and that sure as hell didn't feel like anything metallic, or whatever the hell that kid or any normal person might have in their pockets. And besides, with the way his legs were positioned… it had to be his dick. Oh god, the Fullmetal brat was sporting a boner against his leg!

Wait... did this mean he was hard for him?

Just as the thought was formed, there was a whirl of blond, a flash of red and black, and he suddenly felt cold, exposed, and a bit lighter. Finally that bean had gotten off him, but that didn't change the fact that he had just felt the boy's boner against his leg! Or the fact that it made Envy feel a little flushed and possibly a little hot and bothered himself. But that was only a normal reaction, right? Just because he was a homunculus didn't mean he couldn't get horny, and just because he was Envy, didn't mean he couldn't feel lust or any other emotion. And anyone who felt _that_ against him would react the same!

Ed didn't say anything, he simply stood there, blushing and panting, and not all of it entirely from struggling to get up so fast. There was something in the look of Envy's eye that made him believe Envy knew; that he had felt it. And as the homunculus sat there, he gave a quick downward glance, and Ed suddenly knew he knew. It took every ounce of his will not to shove his hands in front of his crotch, because that would make it even more obvious, right? He didn't want to add more attention to his situation than there already was!

After a few moments of nothing, Envy got up and the two continued staring at each other. Ed, to try and figure out the homunculus' reaction, to know if he was going to call him out for it, tease him, or attack him, and Envy because he was trying to understand what the hell had gotten the alchemist horny in the first place. Maybe he was just desperate? Been too long since his last fuck or something. Had he ever fucked? Was the brat a virgin?

The thought almost made Envy grin. He may not have had any real interest in Ed, but he was definitely evil all the way around, and things like that made him want to laugh. He would have too, but he was still a bit too shocked and confused to react properly.

He had never thought about the shrimp in that way, and now how could he not? He had gotten a boner on his leg! Envy almost shivered at the thought. He'd had sex before, of course, but that didn't mean he didn't react to it. Right now it was a mixture of being dumbfounded, stunned, confused, and slightly aroused. He was probably a little red in the face too. Fuck, Envy didn't GET red in the face! Unless it was with rage. That was understandable.

He just didn't get this, though!

Envy had to get out of there. He realized that if he stayed he would probably do something he shouldn't. He didn't understand what exactly this all meant, but he knew he didn't want to stay and find out. He could figure it out on his own later on. Right now, though, he really needed to hightail it out of there.

"Stop snooping around, shrimp. If you don't, we'll make sure to pay that girl a little visit, and she may end up resembling you in the limbs department, got it?" And with that said, Envy turn and ran. He didn't make it look like he was running _away_, simply like he had someplace way more important to be then there, and he had to run to get there. He didn't want to be near that twit anymore, and needed some time to sort through what the fuck just happened. Hopefully the idiot would get it through his thick skull this time around to stay out of trouble.

He better, because Envy didn't feel like making anymore trips to visit.

Ed stared dumbly as Envy turn and ran, quickly and gracefully leaving the room, and probably heading back to that Father-guy's headquarters. After a while, he snapped out of his daze and cursed to himself.

_Shit!_ He had just gotten hard on Envy's leg! Like a fucking dog! Just… minus the humping! But oh god, he had gotten so close to doing that... Ed then realized what he was just thinking and smacked himself in the face. Damn it, that wasn't supposed to happen! They should have yelled, fought, maybe beat each other up a bit, but then go their own separate ways to deal with each other later on. That was what was supposed to happen! They both knew it, and that's what they both had expected, so why the hell did Ed have to go and get majorly boned! And then rub it all on Envy?! The thought suddenly brought on a load of perverted images and he gasped and fought himself not to grasp his dick through his pants. He was so hard it almost hurt! And now he couldn't get the pictures of him and Envy, naked, together, and rubbing up along each others bodies, out of his head!

Ed groaned out at the thoughts and near painful erection he was sporting. God, his pants were so tight… maybe if he just loosened them a bit, then his dick wouldn't feel so damn confined! Ed fumbled with his belt, desperate to give his dick some breathing room to possibly cool it down a little, but as soon as his heated cock met the cool air around him, it only made things ten times worse. He gasped out, and his left hand, which was already loosely on his cock to get it out, tightened, causing his gasp to turn into a long desperate moan.

He stood there, his hand clenched to his dick and breathing raggedly, trying to will his hand off of himself. He did not want to touch himself to the thought of Envy. Envy was the enemy! He wasn't even human! He started the Ishibalan war! He was the reason behind Scar, behind Winry almost becoming a killer! He killed Hughes! He had caused so much trouble in Ed's life! He could not allow himself to think about him like _that_! It would practically make him a traitor!

And yet… even though he had removed has hand from himself, he could still see it there, twitching and desperate to grab himself, and his dick was so swollen with need and lust that just looking at it hurt. Even after listing all the horrible things Envy had done, images of things he hadn't done, but dreamt, filtered through. He could picture Envy, and feel him, and smell him, and taste him. It made his senses go haywire, and even though he knew he shouldn't, even though he hated that he did, he wanted him. It crushed a part of his heart to know he wanted—that he _lusted_—over the enemy. It was, in a sense, a betrayal to the people, to his friends, to the ones he had promised to protect. It was a betrayal to his mother. Yet he still wanted him. He still wanted everything he had experienced in that dream, and he wanted to touch himself so bad, he could nearly feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes in his desperation.

Maybe this once, if he indulged in his forbidden desires, it would wash them away. Maybe it would get it out of his mind, and he could continue on with his life. Ed knew he had done a lot of wrong and bad things in his life so far, and if there was a hell, he knew he was being sent there already, so… why not one more bad thing?

With a shaky metal hand, Ed removed his white glove from the other and then reached back down with the gloveless hand and lightly brushed his fingers along his penis, feeling the soft velvety skin and the light veins under it. His breath hitched at the simple touch, and he did it again, trailing his fingertips to the head, before grasping it with the tips of his fingers and rubbing his thumb against the slit. Ed moaned out, and felt his knees wobble. He rubbed it again, pushing the tip deeper into the small opening and moaning louder.

Without even realizing, Ed had shakily wobbled his way to the nearest section of exposed wall, and used it to support him. He placed his automail hand, still clenched and holding onto the left's white glove, against the wall and leaned forward to the point where his head was almost against it too. He brushed his fingers along his cock, having a light grasp on it, and moaned out once more. He imagined Envy was standing behind him, leaning in and whispering sexual and degrading things into his ear while just barely toying with him. He asked Ed to beg, and he did.

"O-oh god, Envy! P-please! Touch me! T-take my cock in your hand and j-jerk me off!" Ed could feel the blush forming on his cheeks from saying such naughty things and just as though Envy was finally giving in, he took his cock fully in his hand and squeezed, rubbing his thumb against the skin as he recovered from the sudden warmth embracing his dick. Deep inside, he knew he would never say such things to Envy or anyone. Words like that would be too embarrassing, and he would never give another man the pleasure of hearing him beg, let alone Envy. This moment was simply one of pure raw passion. It was Ed's secret fantasy, one of the types you always thought about in the privacy of your own mind, but would never actually act upon. This moment, this fall from his set path, was only meant for him. No one else would ever have to know, and no one else would ever have to see it.

Ed continued picturing Envy behind him. He could feel the older teenaged-looking homunculus against his back and pressing against him. Ed could imagine that he could feel the other's cock even, hard and pushing against the dip between his butt cheeks. He let out a long, low groan when he started moving his hand with a purposely slow and torturous pace, just like he knew Envy would. Envy would get impatient after a while, but he knew the homunculus would want to draw out Ed's pain, even if it was a pleasurable one, as long as he possibly could. After a while Ed picked up the pace, causing him to gasp and moan at every jerk of the hand.

A few minutes later, Ed felt his balls contracting and then the waves of his climax hitting. He cried out at the first wave of it and his whole body tensed and shivered. His cum splattered against the wall and floor while a few drops slid down his pulsing cock to his hand. With a few more upward strokes, he coaxed the rest of his cum out, and watched as it seeped down and over his fingers.

He stood there, simply panting and recovering for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he had cum so violently. His face felt all flushed and he wanted nothing more than to take a little nap. Ed never thought fantasizing about the enemy could be so satisfying, but it was probably the best jerk-off he'd ever experienced.

He could still picture Envy there, too, behind him, holding him and nuzzling into his ear. He would whisper sweet nothings now while kissing and nipping at him. A hand would run up and under his shirt, caressing his skin, and the other would follow. The thoughts felt so personal, so silly and all too realistic, that he suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed at himself.

Ed stared down to the white mess he had left with disgust, and wiped his hand off against the wall to get rid of any of his left over cum. He tried to ignore the few lines of quickly cooling cum on his dick and shoved it back into his pants. Still a little flushed, he pulled his glove back on and fixed his pants. Ed turned to leave, ready to find his brother and tell him there was nothing there; end of the road, but his eyes fell upon the dark puddle of crusting blood in the corner. Suddenly he remembered the poor chimera, and the reason why he was here. He could feel the disgust well up inside him, at what he had seen, what Envy had done, what had happened, and finally his own fall to another sin. The pure repulsion of it all piled together and almost made him throw up. He found himself leaning against the wall again, staring at his own pile of cum.

What had he done?

Quickly, Ed straightened himself out and fled from the room, switching off the light as he went to hide the evidence of what had happened. He ran down the hallways, quickly heading back to the meeting point. At every room he turned out the lights he had turned on, wanting to erase the vision of where he had just been and what he had just done away. He knew he was running away, but what else could he do? He couldn't tell anyone! It was bad enough that Envy knew he had gotten hard over him! If Al knew… Ed gulped, he didn't want to think what Al would say or do if he knew. Al was a very nice person, and very level headed, but once you got him angry, he could be worse than Ed.

About ten minutes later, Ed was panting and on the last hallway. He took a minute to recover. If Al saw him like this, he would ask what happened, then Ed would have to make something up, and if Al decided to say 'let's check it out' how would Ed say no? What could he say? When the panting subsided to only a lightly heavy breathing, Ed continued on, jogging to make it seemed like that was the reason behind his partial breathlessness. Al wouldn't ask if he languidly jogged there, right? Ed was almost always in a hurry.

Once he turned down the final stretch of hallway, Ed was met with the sight of his brother waiting for him at the meeting spot. In less than half a minute, the distance was closed and he was greeted by Al.

"Oh, brother! You're back!" Al waved to him, and Ed could tell by his posture, even if he was only a hunk of armor, that Al was relieved to see him.

"Yeah! And all that time and I didn't find a thing!" Ed came to a stop and shrugged with a sigh of defeat to make his lie seem truer.

"I didn't find thing either… Do you think maybe that rumor really was only a rumor? I mean, this was obviously a testing facility, but I couldn't find anything valuable at all. Not even stray documents!"

"I don't know, I guess it's possible. Maybe there was something here that we just missed? Or maybe it went somewhere else? There are lots of abandoned buildings... " Ed let his thought drop and turned it somewhere else, "I couldn't find any real information either. There were a few papers here and there, but all of it was basic things, nothing we need."

"I guess we didn't have much luck again," Al said with a sort of dejected tone.

"Nope, I guess we didn't." The two brothers stood together, silent. Both reflected on their own adventures that were as different as day and night. After a moment, Ed perked up and decided it was time to leave this dump, and never come back. "We should go, Al. Nothing seems to be here, so let's just head back."

"Yeah," Al agreed quietly.

The Elric brothers turned and left the way they came. Tomorrow they would go back to Central for a while, and maybe take some time to explore some other places that they might learn of on the way.

------------------------

_Okay, Chapter o2 is up! _

_Not sure when Chapter o3 will be up... but I'll continue working on it. -w-__  
__Hope everyone found this chapter enjoyable? xD;_

**_Like always, you don't have to review, but they do make me want to continue writing. Also, let me know if you see any errors/mistakes or inconsistencies._**


	3. Chapter o3: Want or Not?

_Note: Thanks for all the reviews, first of all! Second, sorry for taking so long. I'm a busy, busy Jotaku recently. D: I hope everyone is watching Brotherhood, because if you are, then you're caught up to where this story takes place. owo_

**Chapter Warnings:** Naughty thoughts, cornering, and some hot moments

**Chapter o3 – Want or Not?**

**

* * *

**

Two and a half weeks had passed since the incident in that testing facility with Envy. The dream, that day, and what he had done had plagued him day and night afterwards, and it had been challenging to hide it from his brother. He suspected Al still felt something was wrong, but eventually Ed was able to overcome it and shove it off to the back of his mind for most of the time. It still came back, at night, and he often woke up in the morning hard and remembering long black hair and long pale fingers, exposed limbs and red symbols. But the important thing was that Al wasn't being all suspicious of him most of the time anymore. Ed was getting very good at hiding his hidden fantasy. He wanted nothing further to do with Envy, so he and Al had been staying out of trouble for a while, but there was something coming up a few hours travel away that they almost had to check out. It would seem they would have to risk it.

The next day they headed out, preparing to reach the town by mid afternoon, search out the issue, possibly solve it or find valuable information, and be home by the end of the day. If more information came up, they may have to stay a night, but they weren't planning to take a long trip.

Just like planned, they reached the town by mid afternoon. They had taken a train to a town about 30 minutes ride, an hour's walk. With some luck, they were able to get that ride and get there a bit early. The one thing that did not go like planned, though, was that there was a big town festival that day, and Ed and Al wouldn't be able to get any information, or the okay to investigate the site until the next day. So, the two brothers resolved themselves to wait, and try to do something valuable with their time by splitting up to collect information on what exactly was here.

It turned out that a doctor who had worked in the Ishibalan war used to live here, but died a few years ago. Ed and Al had picked up the trace randomly one day, and had discovered that the doctor was trying different methods to produce the stone, and researched human transmutation for a breakthrough that had better and safer results than the current situation. They both knew, with the situation as it was, they could not return to their bodies yet, since their forms now gave them more strength then otherwise, but they did want to return one day, and would not stop their search for ways just because of how things were. They didn't plan to become 'sacrifices', they were going to live, and destroy the homunculi, and restore themselves.

At least, that was the plan. Ed wasn't sure how easy it would be to face Envy again, or what this would mean for when they had to kill him, and he didn't want to think about it. For the millionth time since that day, he mentally groaned and wondered why it had to be him that his mind decided to get obsessed with.

The festival was over close to midnight. Ed and Al found a little inn with small one-bedded rooms. This forced the brothers to spend the night alone, without each other. Ed felt a bit bad, he knew Al couldn't sleep, and would only end up sitting there and feeling lonely, but there wasn't much he could do. The room really was too small to fit him in there.

After everything was set and done, the two brothers headed to bed and prepared to continue their investigation tomorrow. Hopefully they could find out something useful tomorrow. They both hated the thought of returning empty handed, _again_.

An hour later Ed still couldn't sleep even after twisting and turning every possible way to find the most comfortable position. He had even tried sleeping with his head hanging off the bed! Nothing seemed to work, so, after the countless times of failure, he got up and got dressed. If he couldn't sleep, what was the point of trying? For a while, Ed simply sat there after getting dressed. What should he do? He could go out for a bit of air? Yeah… maybe poke his head around that doctor's? Get a feel for the place?

Deciding on that with a sigh, Ed quietly went to the window, opened it, and jumped out. He didn't want to disturb anyone, and that would be the easiest way to get in and out without doing so. Shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his pants, Ed wondered through the city, trying to find that building that was said to be somewhere on the edge of town. Ed had gotten its basic location, but he still wasn't quite sure where it was. Just a small house, white, with red shudders, an old tree in front of it, and a sign that says 'Doct r Sh' because the rest of the letters were completely soaked away by the sun.

Almost everyone had gone home and to bed already. The streets were empty besides a few strays here and there, and only a few porch lights were left on. It felt like a ghost town, Ed realized, and suddenly shivered. Even almost every house's lights were off. Suddenly he became aware of the chill and felt an odd, overpowering sense of loneliness. He vaguely wondered if this was what his brother felt every night.

Ed let out another sigh as he walked, and wondered what it'd be like to be like those happy families and couples that always have someone to go home to. A happy couple… The image of Envy and him popped up in his head and he nearly tripped on thin air. He could feel his face heating up from his own thoughts. How could he think something like that? They made the oddest, most mismatched pair he could think up, and it wasn't even possible! Neither of them had any homes to go to, and neither of them could ever be happy like that. And besides, the thought of wanting sex with him alone was bad enough; Ed didn't need to be fantasizing anything more. And it wasn't like Envy would ever want him… in any sense of any word, nor should Ed want him either. He was a State Alchemist, and Envy a Homunculus. They were total opposites. So… why did the thought of Envy never wanting him, for sex or anything else, bother him? It made him feel more annoyed and pissed off than normal!

And the feeling of shame and guilt for thinking such a totally crackbrained thought in the first place was overwhelming. How could he of thought that? And why was any of this bothering him? Ed felt disgusted in himself again. Just like that day two and a half weeks ago, when he had allowed himself his sin. He had felt such an all powering repulsion against himself that night for having done what he did, and now he was thinking things just as horrible! Ed had felt disgusted in himself countless times since what he had tried to do with his mom, and what he had done to his brother, but never had he felt such disgust in himself since then until now. Even when he hadn't been able to save Nina or had given up in front of Scar he didn't feel this bad. Ed was beginning to doubt himself and his intentions. How could a simple dream get so out of control?

Ed picked up glaring at the world around him and kicked at the ground while he continued on his way. Sure, it was childish, but it was the only way he could vent his anger without waking up the whole neighborhood. After a while of mulling over his situation, what this all could mean, and how it could have possibly happened, Ed reached the house. White, red trim, an old tree, and a big sign with faded letters on it that read 'Doct r Sh'.

It didn't look like anything really out of the ordinary; maybe a little shabby and run down, and obviously not lived in for a while, but nothing unusual. Ed decided to push his problems aside and focus on the current happenings. There was no way he could snoop around a house and not wake up the neighbors if he wasn't going to concentrate on the here and now. There was no room for Envy or any other distracting thoughts at the moment. Actually, if he thought about it, there was never a time for those types of thoughts about Envy. They shouldn't even have happened to begin with! And there he went, thinking about them again! Ed mentally smacked himself in the forehead and purposely went forward, being careful and quiet as he snuck up to the house. He only wanted a quick look to see if there was anything weird about it. He wouldn't seriously explore, just scout. Make sure the two of them didn't have any weird surprises in the morning. Al would understand if he said he couldn't sleep and decided to check it out a little, right?

After checking around the house and finding nothing worth noting, Ed tried the front door for easy access, which he wasn't getting. The door was locked, and he really didn't feel like explaining why it was broken the next day when the town's chief came to unlock it for them, so he checked to windows for an open one. He if he was lucky, he could get a sneak peek of what was inside before tomorrow, if not… well, Ed could play good boy for once and wait, right? It wasn't like they wouldn't get the information. It was just a matter of being lucky or waiting a few more hours.

Turned out that Ed was lucky, though, and one of the side windows was unlocked. Opening it, Ed quickly and mostly quietly jumped up and grabbed a hold of the windowsill. He told himself it was just a very high windowsill, and that he wasn't short at all.

Stupid windowsill, it had nothing against him.

Once on the sill, he gracefully jumped down inside the house. There were enough windows, and the night was clear and moon almost full, so he could see decently enough without having to worry about a light. It looked like he had landed in the dining room. There wasn't much here besides a table, chairs, and a couple cupboards, though, and Ed quickly moved on. It was time to see if there was anything worth seeing in this house.

* * *

Envy had _not_ planned to end up here. He really shouldn't have volunteered like he did. Really, why _had_ he volunteered? It was so obvious that Father was planning to have Wrath deal with that brat this time, so why had he stepped up and said he would do it? Envy sighed and pushed a hand through his unruly hair. There was only one bedroom in the whole house and he had decided that bed was the best place to be, and was currently sitting there and waiting for whenever it was the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother were going to show up, which was probably at least a good 6 hours away. It was about an hour after midnight and finally the town had stopped their stupid partying and gone to bed.

Hearing all those shouts and calls and celebrating had driven Envy nearly homicidal. He much preferred the sound of sobs and cries and mourning. Something about humans being happy made him so angry. How could those weak and foolish creatures rise up and be so joyous all the time, when everything goes wrong around them? It was the most frustrating aspect about humans; they always bounced back. They never learned, either. It was the most aggravating aspect too and always pissed him off.

Which was why he was so glad for the peace and quiet he finally received. Envy had been planning to take a little nap and be ready to go and deal with the squirt when he came the next day, but his mind had gotten out of control and things didn't go as planned. He just couldn't get the twit out of his head, and it was keeping him up!

What had happened last time was… unexpected, to say the least. Who would have thought the Ed-chibi would get a boner right then?! Envy sure as hell hadn't. But what really bothered him—what really kept his mind ticking at it—was the idea of Ed possibly getting that boner over _him_. What if he had? What would that mean? They were enemies, and Envy sure as hell did not want to get involved with the other side, and he was certain the brat didn't either, so… so what now? The whole thing confused him!

If the Fullmetal shrimp _had_ gotten a hard-on because of him, then did that mean Ed was attracted to him? And if so, would that change anything? Had he always been attracted to him? Envy really had no idea. He hadn't gotten close to the brat much; he had only been around him a couple of times, and he had never noticed any sort of arousal or odd behaviour before. But, it wasn't like he noticed anything odd that night either until he _felt_ it.

Envy cracked a smile. The brat had to of been hard for him. Definitely. He had to of been, because what else was there that he could of gotten horny over? There was only Envy, and Envy had to admit, he was pretty damn hot. While they were both on separate sides, and both enemies, Envy wasn't the type to give a damn about those sorts of things. Of course, it wasn't like he would betray Father or the other homunculi, but he wasn't afraid of playing around with the enemy if it was for personal gain, so long as it didn't ruin the outcome of their plan.

Envy hadn't been able to get Ed out of his head completely for the past couple weeks, and the more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself Ed had been aroused because of him. Even though he had never considered the human to be anything but the enemy, he was now bordering those lines and wondering what the little shrimp would be like in bed. He was certainly loud enough as it was, he was probably a screamer. Envy shivered; he liked that idea.

He had pretty good visuals too; Envy had seen the squirt naked a few weeks back at Central Headquarters. Though Ed had covered himself pretty quick... But Envy had still seen it. That bean may be short, but his dick wasn't too bad now that he came to think of it. One thought that had him curious was if it would get any bigger when he was hard. Hm, what would he look like hard? And with his face distorted in pleasure?

As the thoughts streamed into his mind, Envy began wrapping around them, imagining everything that could possibly unfold. Would Ed give good head? Could Envy make him beg? Could he ever possibly fuck the alchemist and have the boy actual ask for _more_? The thoughts brought shivers down his spine, and were making him half hard. If chibi showed up, he would definitely have to figure out if that hard-on was for him last time or if it was just a spontaneous teenaged boy thing.

Because if it was for him… Envy would definitely be taking advantage of that later on. And not in battle. Unless you called what he was planning to do battle, of course.

Envy chuckled to himself and the evil plans unfolding in his head. Yes, he would get Ed for s—

"Crreeeeaaakkkkk!" Suddenly an audible creaking sound came from the other room. It wasn't a very loud noise, nor were the footsteps Envy was suddenly aware of, but he could hear them easily with the door open to the bedroom. He hadn't thought to close it since he was alone, and didn't think anyone would show up at this time of night.

_Who the fuck is that?!_

Envy cursed quietly under his breath and started to slide off the bed. It creaked under his weight, and he stopped instantly, holding an awkward pose with one leg off the bed and foot on the ground, the other stuck on the bed still. The walking outside of the room had stopped too, leaving nothing but a numbing silence in its wake. Envy held his breath and prepared to transform at a seconds notice to a mouse or something small and insignificant to escape. It wasn't like he couldn't deal with whoever it was; it was simply that Envy didn't feel like getting his hands dirty at the moment. The only thing he wanted to do that was dirty involved a specific person and that bed there—or a bed, at least, didn't have to be that one—and that mood left him wanting to fuck rather than fight. He never was one for fighting anyways.

The silence seemed to expand on for eternity, until whoever was on the other side of the door took two quick steps closer, then it stopped again. Envy squinted to see through the crack. Whoever it was had moved in front of the door, because he couldn't see through to the vaguely lit rooms beyond anymore.

Obviously who ever was there knew he was there, so he guessed there was no point of hiding it anymore. "Hey, I know you're there," he said, sitting back down on the bed, "stop trying to be sneaky about it."

"Envy," came a familiar voice. At once he recognized who it was, and grinned wide as the person stepped through the door.

"Hello, Edo," Envy replied. Grin still spreading.

"What are you doing here?" Ed's voice was unsure and guarded; alert. He didn't know why Envy was there, but he didn't want to risk anything. This had been a real surprise. The alchemist had expected maybe a loose creation, or some traps—something normal—not a waiting homunculus, and especially not this one. Ed could already feel his face heating up and his body reacting to unwanted thoughts filtering in. Two and a half weeks later, and he still couldn't control himself!

"Waiting for you, of course," Envy shifted, pulling one leg up and resting his arm on it while he looked over to Ed, "Why else would I be in a dump of a town like this?"

Ed felt a rush of blood to his face, which quickly took a dive down to his cock. Waiting for him? Why had that sounded so seductive?! To cover his flustered expression, he quickly glared and moved to the side, trying to subtly adjust himself as he walked. This was already humiliating enough as it was! He didn't need Envy figuring out he was hard like last time. That had been horrible. Ed was nervous that Envy might mention it. He didn't want him to, and yet... what had the homunculus thought?

Ed couldn't help but fear that Envy had told his 'family', or that he was as disgusted with him as much as Ed was already disgusted with himself. Which was ridiculous! Why should he care what Envy thought of him? So what if the homunculus thought he was revolting? It wasn't like Ed didn't think the same about him! He had seen Envy's true form! _That_ had been disgusting!

...Though, that form wasn't what he thought of when he normally thought of Envy. And as disgusting as his own thoughts were to him, his body did find them pleasing...

It took all of Ed's willpower not to grab his own head and bash it against the nearest wall. What the hell was he thinking? Envy? Pleasing? He shouldn't be thinking that at all, let alone _in front_ of him!

Trying to get his head out of the gutter and focused on the conversation, he asked, "Why?" He mentally thanked whatever possible god there might be out there that it was dark in the room, and that all blushing and odd lumps that might have normally been seen wouldn't.

Envy stared at Ed for a moment before answering. Something about how tense he was, and his rushed and strained voice seemed odd. His lax grin slowly formed into a smirk.

"To keep an eye on you." Envy continued on, sighing and pulling his hand up to run it through his hair while keeping a curious eye on Ed. "I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Wouldn't want that bitch of yours getting hurt, now would we?"

"Leave Winry out of this! All we're doing is researching a way to get our bodies back! Last time I checked, that wasn't against your stupid rules, was it?!" Ed scoffed. He may be... just slightly aroused, but that didn't mean he couldn't get angry. How dare Envy threaten Winry _again_?! He hated it, and he hated that he couldn't do anything about it! But, just because he got angry, didn't mean that voice wasn't affecting him. Envy was there to keep an eye on him is what he said; to watch him. Just hearing that was causing an unwanted rising of a certain body part. Ed could feel his face heating up even more. God, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Well, how am I supposed to know that? I can't read minds, you know. I'm only here to make sure." Envy let out an exasperated sigh and continued, "You weren't even supposed to know I was here!" He wasn't expecting Ed to show up in the middle of the night. It was originally planned that the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother would show up sometime during the day, and Envy would just stay on the sidelines to watch. But now Ed was here, and although that was convenient to his other plans, it was still uncalled for. It wasn't like he could pursue those plans with the brat's brother there.

Wait. Where was Ed's brother? Envy leaned forward and cocked his head, as though trying to see around Ed and to the door. "Hmm...? Is it just me, or is someone missing?"

Ed blinked curiously and turned to look. Nothing. Did he mean...? He turned back to Envy before answering, "Al? He's... back at the inn."

Envy paused, his eyes growing slightly wider. The other alchemist was back at the inn? Then that meant Ed was alone? The grin from earlier returned and split his face in two. Well, wasn't this convenient? Now he had the perfect chance to work on those other plans of his. The ones that involved that brat moaning and begging beneath him. Mm, that did have a nice ring to it. Sure, he may have liked hearing people in despair, but torturous pleasure wasn't too bad either. In fact, it might just be better. Things seemed to be looking up today!

"What? Sneaking out at night?" Envy gave a little dramatic gasp here, his grin still plastered on his face, "I knew you were trouble, but I never knew you were so naughty." He tilted his head and peered at Ed with a sort of suggestive air, then leaned back, pulling his arm off his leg to use it as support.

"I-I wasn't sneaking out! I just couldn't sleep!" Ed flustered. Why did Envy have to say it like _that_?! Why was he _looking_ at him like _that_?! Oh, this was definitely not good.

"Riiiggghhht," The homunculus drawled. His leg slid down from the bed and he scooted to the edge, still smirking at the alchemist. Without saying anything else, Envy rose up and walked over to Ed. The floor creaked with his every step, and the taps were much louder than his appearing weight should have made. Ed couldn't help but take a step back as the other approached. It wasn't like him; normally Edward would have stood his ground, glaring and challenging the weirdo to do whatever it is he was going to do, but with the situation how it was, and with his dick like that, he simply couldn't help it. The reason for his torment was coming closer and every cell in his body was screaming yes while his brain screamed no.

Images; things he dreamt and things he wouldn't entirely mind happening were showing up uncontrollably in his mind. With Envy so close to him, Ed wasn't completely sure he would be able to control himself or even keep his arousal unsuspected. He had a feeling something was off by how Envy was smirking so much, but he was too distracted by how sexy it was to notice. All thoughts of disgust were quickly fleeing from his mind with the dark-haired boy's every step.

Suddenly he hit wall, and Ed found himself with nowhere to run. He looked to the sides, as thought there might be some hole or a bit more space to back up in to somewhere. While his head was still turned, a hand came into view and placed itself against the wall next to Ed's head. A sort of panic kicked in, and he turned, wide eyed, back to Envy. The homunculus had placed a hand on each side of him, effectively trapping him there.

"Tell me, Ed, I've been wondering; what happened last time?" Envy asked almost innocently, keeping his voice light and curious, but the slight smirk and the gleam in his eyes said otherwise.

"W-_what_?!" Had Ed just heard right? Envy couldn't have been asking about... He wasn't talking about... No way.

"Well... I seem to remember that little Edo here had gotten a little boner," Envy said teasingly, his smirk growing even more intense; more evil, "Am I wrong?"

"Eh?! I'm NOT little, damn it! And neither is my boner! For your information, I happen to think my bon—" Ed cut off after realizing what he had just said and what he was about to say. His hands shot up and covered his mouth, as though too keep it from spilling out any more embarrassing things about himself. Envy merely raised an eyebrow at the alchemist's actions. "T-that ... Last time was just... Nothing! I... I had a ...a naughty dream, and I couldn't get it out of my head, alright? You just happened to show up at the wrong time!"

The other gave a high, mocking laugh and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Edo, a naughty dream? What are you, five? Besides, unless you're more twisted than I thought you to be, the death of that pathetic excuse for a creature would have killed it. Or am I wrong?"

As Envy asked, he leaned in closer to Ed. So close that Ed could feel the other's breathe and smell that odd musky scent that was Envy. Oh boy, was it making his head swim. At this point it was getting hard to process much. He was too stuck between horribly aroused and scared shitless. His mind didn't seem to want to go. He had to think a moment before he realized what the homunculus was asking, and when he did, Ed froze up.

What the hell was he supposed to say? If he said no, he wasn't wrong, than that would mean something that Envy did had to of gotten him horny, but if he said yes, he was wrong, than that would just be an obvious lie. Even Envy knew Ed would never be able to think thoughts like that when someone before him had just died!

The alchemist struggled for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say, but Envy cut in before he could decide. "Don't worry yourself to death, chibi! Envy has a solution!"

"Don't call me that, you d-damned palm tree!" Fuck, he was stuttering! Ed was starting to lose control. Envy was right there, less than a foot away from him, and Ed could smell him and see all the sleek exposed muscles exposed by the moonlight. He could feel Envy's heat practically radiating off his body. Or maybe that was Ed's own heat? And what the hell is this about a solution? What was Envy talking about?

"Could you shut up for just a moment, Fullmetal brat? I'm trying to solve things here!" The homunculus glared intensely at Ed, trying to will him to do as he said and shut the fuck up. Thankfully, the blond did seem to shut up even if he was glaring back, and Envy was able to continue on with his plan. "You see... I've been wondering if it wasn't perhaps Envy that got you all hot and bothered. I mean, how could I blame you? I am hot, right?" He shrugged as he spoke, as though to imply that it was no big deal. Ed, on the other hand, turned about ten shades a darker red, and was sure it was visible in even the current poor lighting. "My solution will easily test to see if it is me that got you all hot and bothered!"

"Eh?!" Ed stared, wide eyed into Envy's dark pupils. He knew they were somewhere between red and purple depending on the lighting, but in this light, and being so close to the homunculus, the shadows only showed a vague darkness devoid of any real color. Ed silently panicked as he stared into those eyes, wondering about what sort of solution Envy had, and hoped to every god he ever learned of that it wouldn't really give away his arousal now.

Envy simply smirked at him and leaned in a bit closer. They were only inches apart, and Ed had a sinking feeling Envy was going to kiss him—what else would he be doing?! He was sure his face was so red, that even a blind person could see it. Envy had to notice! And being so close, face to face, Ed was starting to go blank. All he could really think about were those lips, mere inches away from his, and that nose, almost touching his own, not to mention those eyes. Those eyes seemed like they were staring into his soul. They were so intense it was making him dizzy. He had to struggle not to lean in. Ed was so curious what those lips felt like. Would they taste as intoxicating as Envy smelt? Would it go straight to his cock like it?

Suddenly Ed felt something go between his legs and press firmly against his crotch. He gasped at the contact, struggling not to let it transform into a moan. Envy's leg was between his legs! And it was rubbing just right against him! Ed shuddered and blindly grabbed onto Envy's shoulders to keep himself anchored.

"Oh! What's this? Do I feel a little something here?" Envy grinned evilly at Ed and rubbed his leg harder against his groin. Ed involuntarily moaned out and grasped tightly to Envy's shoulders.

"Ah! W-what are you _doing_?!" he stuttered out. Ed tried to push back on Envy, to get him away, but his muscles were like jello. "Get off me!"

"Get off you? But Edo, you seem to be having so much fun!" Envy chuckled lightly and pulled back some, but left his leg there. "So does this mean I really do make you horny?"

Ed simply stared at the homunculus. He looked mostly innocent while asking. Of course, there was that under layer of perverse amusement from making Ed get off on his leg, but the question was innocent enough. It seemed like Envy was really curious, not simply mocking him. And it only made things worse! How the hell was he supposed to tell him that! It was embarrassing enough that his body was giving it away; he didn't want to have to openly admit it too!

"Oh, come on, you can tell Envy!" He said brightly, then suddenly his expression changed to something darker and he leaned in again so that his mouth was next to Ed's ear. "Tell me the right answer and I'll make you feel good."

Ed gulped when he felt a hand wander down his chest teasingly, tempting Ed to tell the homunculus exactly how he felt. And it _was_ tempting. Ed was so aroused at the moment it was just silly! He wanted Envy like he had never wanted anyone before, and simply because he had dreamt a perverted dream about him! Thoughts were still flickering into his mind telling him what they could be doing right now, if only they moved it along a little farther. Which sounded possible, by what Envy was telling him. All he had to do was admit it...

"I..." Ed breathed out hesitantly. He was on that edge. He wanted to say it so bad, but he absolutely did not at the same time. If he said it, what if Envy did make him feel good? What would he do? But, how could he admit to that?! Even if he was lusting after the homunculus like, well, like a bitch in heat for god's sake!

"N-no! Get off of me you b-bastard!" Ed shoved again, a bit stronger this time, but Envy refused to move. He had his foot grounded well, and was leaning forward on it, using his other leg—the one between Ed's—to support him against the wall, along with his hands.

Envy scowled and pushed his leg up higher, grinding it a little harder so that it met that fine line between pleasure and pain. "Listen, brat, I'm trying to be nice to you. All I want is one simple little answer, and I'll have you begging for more in no time. C'mon, that has to sound tempting?"

"Unnff!" The alchemist let out a grunt when Envy's knee rose higher. He was about to complain, but Envy's tempting was getting a little too tempting! Ed couldn't help it anymore! "What... will you do if I tell you?"

"I told you: make you feel good."

"..." Apparently, Envy wasn't going to divulge any more information than that. The leg between his own moved slowly against him, and it was making him even aroused. Ed was trying not to do anything stupid, but... things were just so confusing at the moment! His face was hot, his whole body felt hot, and his cock felt like it was on fire. He could smell Envy's musk and feel the heat coming off him and making him hotter than he already was. Ed looked up to those dark eyes and peered into them, trying to find anything that would prove he would be tricked or regret this. All he found was a cocky sneer and mirrored lust, and that was what did it.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Yes?" Envy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes... yes, you make me h-horny," Ed stuttered, embarrassed but so aroused he didn't care that much. He still couldn't resist himself from looking away from those eyes and avoiding them, though.

Ed wasn't paying attention; he was looking to the side, replaying what he just said, and was caught off guard when a hand grabbed his chin and jerked it back so he was forced to look Envy in the eyes. There was a split second where nothing happened but eyes staring into eyes, and then Envy leaned forward and kissed Ed. He was so shocked that he gasped into the kiss, and Envy took no time waiting to shove his tongue in the other's mouth.

It wasn't a soft kiss, by any means. As soon as their tongue's touched, war broke out. Tongues were pushing and shoving each other, forcing their way into the mouth of the other, and then being forced back out again. When Ed had finally managed to get his successfully in Envy's mouth, Envy started sucking on it viciously, and Ed was reducing to a moaning mess. Their tongues weren't the only thing battling, either. Hands were all over each other. Ed's were travelling inside Envy's midriff top, exploring the sleek muscle there, while one hand of Envy's was attempting to undo the clip on Ed's shirt unsuccessfully.

After a moment, he stepped closer, lowering his leg and instead pushing his hips against Ed's. With both feet planted firmly on the ground, Envy pulled his other hand off the wall, not needing to use it for support anymore, and used it to pull apart Ed's shirt. Quickly he tugged his black undershirt out from under the belt, and shoved his hands up it, running them along Ed's stomach and chest. He didn't break their kiss for even a moment.

Ed's skin was so smooth and soft, yet the muscles beneath it were firm. Envy couldn't wait to see Ed naked, lying beneath him and begging. Envy grinned evilly into their kiss and sneaked a hand up to Ed's nipple and tweaked it. Ed immediately let out a little gasp and broke contact.

"Heheh, did Ed-chibi like that?" Envy teased, licking his lips while raising his other unoccupied hand so he was tweaking and twisting both nipples.

"Ah! God damn—oh!—it, don't call me—ahhh!—chibi! Will you stop thaaahht!" Ed glared and shoved Envy back a step. He could feel his face all heated up and his lips a bit swollen from all the kissing. He had never kissed anyone before. Ed vaguely hoped it wasn't obvious.

Envy simply grinned down at Ed and willingly removed his hands from Ed's shirt. "Only to take these off!" And then dove in, pulling off Ed's jacket and throwing it to the side, then his long sleeved over-shirt, followed by his undershirt. Before Ed knew it, he was shirtless and Envy's hands were rubbing all along his skin. He blushed and shivered, enjoying the contact, but feeling self-conscious. He was determined to continue glaring at Envy though, even if it was more like pouting.

"You know, if you glare too much your face will get stuck like that," Envy said, matter-of-factly. His left hand drifted up to Ed's shoulder as he spoke, feeling the scared skin there, and then dragging it along the metal limb. Neither of them said anything, but when Envy looked back up to Ed's face, he could see the teen looking awkwardly to the side like he didn't know how to react to what Envy was doing.

Envy couldn't help but smile at Ed. He looked so shy it was kind of... well, cute. Without warning, he leaned in and started kissing at Ed's neck, giving little suckling kisses here and there. Ed gasped and moaned out, grabbing a hold of Envy's wild hair. It was coarse beneath his fingers but somehow still smooth. Ed leaned completely against the wall, and Envy came back, pushing himself against Ed and successfully trapping him there. Ed didn't mind at this point, he just didn't want that mouth to stop. Everywhere it went it left a cooling trail of spit that caused him to shiver multiple times. He raked his fingers from the small of Envy's back to the shoulders, pushing his hands beneath the black fabric of his shirt as they made their journey.

Envy's hands travelled the opposite; heading down the blonde's chest and stomach to his buckle, and working to undo it. Ed was oblivious to it, and didn't realize what Envy was doing until he felt a hand shoved down his pants, and a new heat searing his already hot cock. Ed instantly moaned out loud and low, jerking his hips and arching his back. His fingers curled and clawed at Envy's back with his dull nails.

"Ooohh! E-Envy!" Ed gasped, and buried his head in the homunculus' shoulder.

Envy simply smirked and pushed Ed's pants down a few inches, revealing his beautiful and straining cock. Taking a better look at it now that it was presented openly to him, he noted that it was a bit bigger than it had been flaccid and also slightly thicker than his own, but that his was still much longer. The homunculus experimentally rubbed his hand along the shaft, dipping his thumb in at the top. Ed moaned again. It would have been louder this time had he not of muffled it in Envy's neck. It seems he was right. Ed would definitely be a screamer. He couldn't help but smirk at the idea. In fact, it was about time they moved this back to the bed, and worked on that screaming.

* * *

_Originally this chapter was going to be longer and include the entire... scene-to-come, but it was getting too long. D: I wanted my chapters to be at least somewhat similar in length. So stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll be writing a little bit more tonight, though I doubt I'll be posting again today. It's NaNoWriMO, so maybe I'll be writing a bit more this month, though. -w- Gotta stay in the writer's spirit, right?_

_**Please review with your thoughts and opinions, as well as any errors/mistakes or inconsistencies! Thank you! **_


	4. Chapter o4: Deflowerment

_Note: Thanks for your reviews again! I tried to get this one up as quickly as possible. 16 pages. I certainly hope that's enough to please? ;'D_

**Chapter Warnings:** smut smut smut smut smut. SMUT! Have fun, folks.

**Chapter o4 – Deflowerment **

"C'mon, Ed... Let's take this to the bed." Envy removed his hand from Ed's quivering cock, much to the blonde's vocalized disappointment, and grabbed his hand with it instead.

"Wha...?" Ed questioned, slightly confused. His brain was a little too fogged up to think properly, and couldn't figure out where Envy was leading him beyond that the hand that was on his cock was now in his hand and taking him somewhere. It didn't become obvious he was being directed to the bed until he was pushed down on it. He let out a startled yelp when he fell down, and looked up in shock at Envy, who merely smirked down at him like a predator that had caught his prey. Ed gulped and felt his dick twitch at the idea of being Envy's prey.

"Well, first to go will be these boots! We don't want to get the bed dirty just yet do we?" He smirked and leaned down, grabbing one of Ed's boots and undoing it before slipping it off and throwing it aside at random. Then he grabbed the other, repeating the process. In no time Ed was left with only his pants on and his boxers below them.

Straightening up, Envy returned to his previously grinning state as he peered down at Edward, who was fidgeting and looking up nervously to him. That blush was just so cute. Envy had no idea how he had never realized the brat could be so cute before. Why had he never thought of something like this before?

"And the next to go will be these pants!" Like a predator pouncing on his prey, Envy jumped on Ed and made quick work of his leather pants, flinging them across the room. Once they were gone, he crawled up onto the bed and sat between Ed's spread legs. From all the moving around, Ed's dick had hidden itself back below that protective layer of fabric but Envy could still make out the shape very easily. Yeah, it wasn't staying in there very long. Though he took that moment to simply enjoy the view and smirk down to the other.

Ed's face was slightly panicked and worried, but so covered over by a blush of lust that he seemed more timid than anything else. Envy liked that look. It made his dick throb and a shiver, which he hid, run up his back. That face was definitely better than the faces of agony.

"Now, now... it looks like there's only one thing left," The darker haired one said, absent-mindedly running the tips of his fingers against Ed's exposed thigh. He could see the alchemist shaking. Envy didn't know if it was out of lust and trying to control himself or... something else. He was positive the boy wasn't scared, but even Envy wasn't so stupid as to not realize he could be nervous. The shrimp had probably never done anything like this before. Anyone would be.

Scooting up, Envy slowly worked his hands up Ed's thighs, having them travel over his boxers but apply pressure here and there at random while locking eyes with the blonde the entire time. When his fingers hooked around the edges of Ed's boxers, suddenly the blonde seemed to snap out of whatever hesitant trance he was in, and shoved Envy back.

"H-hey! S-stop!!" Ed yelled while glaring at Envy. The homunculus just sat there and blinked at him. What was the twerp's problem _now_?

"What, you can't be getting cold feet on me, bean!" Envy sighed and frowned. Ed couldn't seriously be backing out, could he? He had gotten him to admit it; to admit that Envy made him horny! And Ed seemed to be really into it until they had gotten to the boxes. Envy couldn't believe this. Out of all the times to back out, he had to choose then?

"D-don't call me that!" The alchemist scowled, half heartedly hitting at Envy's shoulder as he said it. "I'm... I'm not going to get naked if you're not going to take off anything!"

The homunculus glared and huffed getting ready to let out his annoyance, "Well, excuse me for...not... getting naked?" Wait. That wasn't right? Wasn't the shrimp supposed to be getting cold feet? Telling him he couldn't do this? No? All he really wanted was... to see Envy... naked? That perverse grin split his face once more. "Oh, I see... Edo-chibi is jealous that I'm having all the fun?"

Ed gulped, pulling up on himself a little and scooting away and further up the bed from the homunculus, mumbling with a nervous and cracked voice, "I—I'm not short!"

Envy paid no attention to Ed's arguments and simply continued while pulling up the edge of his midriff shirt to expose more tempting skin, "If you want to see more of me, Edo, you'll have to undress me yourself~"

Ed gaped. Undress him? Ed couldn't do that! It was bad enough that he was here, practically under Envy already, so close to getting touched where he wanted that... No! He wasn't thinking that right now! He was thinking about how impossible it was that he would undress his enemy. No way! He was cutting the line here! It didn't matter that he wanted to see that chest, or to rub his hands along the homunculus' back, ...or to feel the muscled mounds of his ass, ...or... taste that most likely magnificent... oh god, what the hell was he thinking? Ed was going to be damned! If there really was a god, he wasn't going to meet him! Not after this!

How could Ed be doing this? How could he be here with this man... no, this homunculus? A fake human? A man made of other souls! Hell, Ed had seen his true form! He wasn't even a human! He was... was a demon! How could he want to fuck that?

Ed's mind was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand stroking his thigh. He focused on the hand for a moment, thinking of how good it felt, before following the arm up to Envy's face and seeing those lust filled eyes staring down at him. The moon was lower, and Ed could see it now from the corner of his eye in this position. The light was reflecting off of Envy's face just enough to light up the features and expressions a bit more. Ed could almost see the slightest traces of a reddish purple in those eyes.

Was it so bad to fall to sin like this? He had committed enough in his life already... Was this really that much worse? After all Envy was, he was still capable of getting aroused and of lusting. Ed could see it, hell, he could _feel_ it. So were they really that different? He wondered how it would feel to be wrapped up in those arms while being fucked. Would he feel dirty? Would he end up hating it? Or would it be just as wonderful as it seemed it would have been in his dream had it continued?

Ed had to admit, he was horny as hell right then, and that warm hand against his bare skin wasn't helping at all—nor that it was trying to slip up his boxers. And staring at those eyes, so filled with a desire he had never seen before? That alone was making his head swim; forget everything he was feeling! Everything was making it harder and harder for him to think, and every moment that hand slid up his boxers, teasing at him like that, was making him go insane with need. He didn't care anymore if this was bad or not. Ed didn't mind not knowing the outcome. He simply wanted to be fucked by this guy. Who gave a shit about everything else? He could literally say this was a dream come true! How many had that opportunity?

Throwing caution to the wind, Ed leaned forward and grabbed at Envy's shirt, pushing it up and off his head. Envy was startled by the other's movements, but not by his decision. He had been sure Ed would give into him, and it seemed he was right. Now he was just going to go with the flow and enjoy the ride. See what his little blondie would do.

When the shirt was off Ed simply sat there and stared. He couldn't see too many specific details in the poor lighting, but he could see that the odd markings that were on his shirt and skin seemed to somehow be apart of him. Ed raised a hand and carefully brushed it along the odd marking and wondered why it was only Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and the other Greed that had them. Envy simply watched Ed, curious of his reactions. He had no idea why the idiot went for those marks instead of his hot, sexy chest, but whatever floated the brat's boat, right? So long as he got to sink it in the end.

After a moment, Ed looked up to Envy and then reached up for his headband. At first the homunculus had no idea what the kid was doing. His clothing was apart of him in a weird way, since he made them when he chose this form. Just as he could cut his hair, he could remove his clothing, but just like hair, he often forgot he had what he wore on.

With the band removed, his hair sort of flattened out a bit, but it was still wild and Ed couldn't help but grin and tease him a bit despite how nervous he was, "Even without this stupid headband you're still a palm tree."

Envy glared and simply stated, "Just because I'm being nice to you now doesn't mean I won't be mean to you."

Ed scoffed, and said, "Yeah, yeah," uninterestedly. His hands were currently roaming Envy's chest, feeling the sleek muscle and the little hard nubs of the homunculus' nipples, and it was distracting Ed from any other train of possible thought. Envy enjoyed the attention, but was quickly growing impatient. The boy was obviously inexperienced. That or he was a horrible tease. Which, he supposed, was also very likely. Who else would sit there before him shaking his cute little ass around with only boxers containing it?

Growling, Envy pushed Ed back on the bed and crawled over him, effectively pinning him down. "We're even now! So I guess that means it's my turn!" The homunculus moved his hand to the rim of Ed's boxer shorts and started to pull them down.

Ed, in turn, yelped and instinctively scrambled to stop Envy's hands. Fully preparing to push those hot fingers away from him, the blonde grabbed Envy's wrists before glancing up to the homunculus' eyes with a furious blush on his face. Then he stopped. Ed's whole body seemed to freeze up as he stared into those eyes. With Envy's head lower, the moon was catching his eyes better than before, lighting them up. They looked like smouldering flames peering into his depths. Edward nearly moaned out loud just from the look alone, his hands relaxing and letting go as Envy pulled his boxers down his hips.

The alchemist groaned gently when his hot dick was exposed to the cool air around him. Embarrassment rushed through his body and he quickly turned his head away and hid it under his automail limb. He could hear Envy's chuckling over him. The noise made a shiver of excitement run down his spine.

"Don't be so shy, chibi-san!" Ed could practically hear the smirk in Envy's teasing voice. He didn't listen to him, though, even ignoring the short comment, and kept his face hidden.

Ed felt so exposed. Never, in his entire life, had he felt so open to someone. It was the most fucking embarrassing moment of his life. He was naked, spread, and horny as hell for his enemy. Humiliation he could handle; he had been humiliated by himself and others many times in his life—but this? This embarrassment—this simple exposure that bared everything of himself to the homunculus above him... this was ten times worse than any humiliation. How could he bring himself to face him?

"Ed..." he heard his named breathed out on a whisper just as a hand laid itself on his abdomen. The touch sent sparks along his skin and he gasped out, pulling his arm away and glaring accusingly at Envy without thinking. Stupid homunculus and his stupid touch!

A moment later and Edward was regretting his action. Here he was, caught again, in those eyes. You would think he would learn the first time.

"Heheh," Envy chuckled, stroking his fingers along the sensitive skin of Ed's stomach. He could practically see Ed squirming. It was so hot, too. Shit, he was hard. When he spoke again, Envy's voice was a bit deeper, huskier, "Who would of thought you'd be so sensitive, Edo? You're so hard-headed all the other times." He slipped his hand lower.

"Sh-shut up, Envy!" Ed could feel his face renewing that stuck-on blush. "Just because you're so—Ah-ahh~!" He suddenly broke off into a wobbly moan, his hands gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. Envy's hand had suddenly slid all the way down to his cock, stopping his oncoming insult midsentence. Feeling those long delicate digits teasing along the sides of his cock was—"Nnn! E-Envy!"

Ed wished himself dead the second that homunculus' name came off his lips and Envy suddenly found himself with a new goal that included a certain Edo screaming exactly that.

Shit! Okay, now he'd done it. Not only was Ed embarrassed, _now_ he was humiliated. Did he really just say that? Had he really done that embarrassing moan? Was that really him? Where was a hole he could crawl into and shrivel up in? Between Envy's low and obviously aroused chuckles his fingertips slid up and down his dick, never fully grasping it but never letting it go either. Ed desperately tried to hold in his shameful sounds of pleasure. ...With very little success.

He couldn't take it anymore! His hands clenched the sheets one last time before he let go and gripped a hold of his will and pride to pushed Envy's hands away. As soon as his poor, desperate cock was free, Ed scooted further up the bed until his back was against the frame. Envy blinked stupidly at the alchemist, not having expected that at all.

"Fft, shrimp, please!" Envy recovered and that mocking smirk returned, "Like crawling away and covering that cute dick of yours is going to help. I've got you cornered. It's pointless!"

Ed's face flamed and he scoffed. "I'm not short! And don't call my dick c-cute!" God, could he get anymore embarrassed? And did he really have to stutter like that? In Envy's mind it probably only made him "cuter". That fucking psycho.

Ed was right, Envy did find it adorable. It was such a sick pleasure of his, seeing Ed squirm in his embarrassment. He never would have thought that would be something he was into. "That color looks great on you, Edo. I guess red really is your color," Envy referenced to the blush coating Ed's cheeks as he crawled up closer to him.

Ed noticed how the bed made heavy squeaks with every move forward Envy made. It was like the sound of doom approaching. Hadn't he seen a play or something somewhere with a big shark stalking innocent people? He could imagine the music from it fitting perfectly here. Dana dana. With every inch Ed could feel the blood drain out of his face. Dana dana! He panicked. DANA!

"N-NO!" Suddenly a metal foot kicked Envy square in the face and he flew back and nearly off the bed.

Envy sat there disoriented for a minute before reaching his hand up and feeling his cheek. Ed had done some damage, but it had healed instantly leaving the homunculus' perfect face in its place. That didn't change the fact that it had fucking hurt. Rage swiftly filled his face and he turned his furious eyes back on Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" Envy screamed. He was absolutely _furious_. How dare that stupid little brat _kick_ him like that! He was trying to be nice! He was trying to give that dumb twit some pleasure, but how does he thank him? Fucking kicking him in the face! Envy was damn near ready to just get up and leave.

Ed, on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention to Envy at all. He was being mortally horrified with himself instead. Had he really just done that? Had he really just screamed that? "NO"~! What the hell was he? A blushing virgin?!

...

Okay, maybe he was—but shit! He didn't have to be that girly about it! He was a man! A big, strong, _tall_ man! He was, damn it! And men didn't kick and scream "no"! Men took it! ...Like men! Ed pulled his hands away from his dick and covered his face instead. Envy probably thought he was—Ed glanced up—and his train of thought came to a halt.

...Envy probably thought Ed was going to be dead in the next minute... heh...heh. Ed swallowed nervously. Envy looked _pissed_. Really, really pissed. Crap, he could not believe he just did that! Ed blushed yet again, and groaned. He wasn't afraid of Envy. Yeah, he cowered away from being _touched_ by him, but if it came to a fight Ed was fine. He was merely very, very embarrassed with himself. And judging by that raging look of "I'm going to kill you" on Envy's face, he would have to swallow his pride and apologize. Fucking was loud enough, but getting in a fight with him would wake up the whole neighbourhood for sure!

"Ah! Uh... E-Envy..." Ed gulped. "Sorry... about that."

Envy's eyes narrowed and his glare intensified for a second before softening out a tad--_just_ a tad. Ed let out a mental sigh of relief when he saw that easing. The homunculus was still mad, but he knew he was off the hook now.

"Sorry?!" Envy scoffed, "What the hell was that, shrimp?!"

"I'm not a minuscule little shrimp! And I just...! I panicked, okay?" Ed looked away, feeling embarrassed again. He pulled his legs up, trying to de-expose himself a bit.

Envy only glared at Ed for a good minute before responding. "You idiot."

"Shut up! I said I'm sorry!"

Envy rolled his eyes and sighed, letting a bit more of his anger seep out. He had to admit the idea of deflowering Ed was very tempting, but at that moment he almost wished he was a bit more experienced. At least then he wouldn't get a foot to the face. And then the shrimp wouldn't freak out so much at being naked and bared before him.

He blinked. That was it!

Envy let out another, this time dramatic, sigh. "Oh, Edo! If you were so embarrassed at being the only one naked, you should have said so!"

Ed raised an eyebrow and stared. "_What_?"

"I'll strip for you, but I won't be playing it nice anymore after this." Envy shook his head while pushing slowly down at his skort. Adding in with a muttered and flat tone, "That did hurt, you know."

Slowly the piece of clothing slipped down Envy's slender hips and over those perfectly muscled thighs. Ed couldn't tear his eyes away from the moving article. He followed it all the way down and off and even briefly watching it as it was flung away before returned his eyes to the practically naked homunculus in front of him. Ed gaped.

Envy was... beautiful. There was no other word to describe him. His face flushed deeper, all the color he had lost a few minutes ago returning with a vengeance. Ed had never truly expected himself to feel such an all-powering attraction to the homunculus. He had half though, once the situation became serious, that he would take on look at Envy, come to his senses, and gag. But now, all he could do was gawk like an idiot.

Envy wasn't wearing boxers or underwear or anything, for that matter, under his black skort-thing. That didn't surprise Ed all that much but he still could tear his eyes off of that revealed member. It was a bit longer than his and had a perfect curve to it. It was much better in person than in his dreams. It looked absolutely mouth watering. Ed wondered... what would it taste like? Envy's cock appeared velvety and smooth. Ed wanted to touch. He gulped and felt his dick twitch in response to his thoughts. Ed's hands shot down to cover himself again, hoping he had hid the fact.

Envy had seen it, of course, as well as all the ogling Ed was doing, but he ignored it in favor of removing his gloves. You could definitely say it was making him feel much less angry with Ed. It hadn't hurt _that_ bad. Hell, he could probably use it to his advantage to tease the little pipsqueak later. In fact, thinking about how he had made Ed panic so badly that he had been forced to kick out to protect himself... it was actually kind of arousing. He felt like the big bad wolf. What could he say? He liked seeing fear! Once a demon, always a demon, right?

Once his gloves were removed he had made short work of his foot coverings as well. Now fully exposed, Envy crawled closer to Ed and sat down on his knees in front of him. He smirked and questioned, "Do you feel better now, chibi? Maybe a little less embarrassed? Hm?"

"Don't call me that!" Edward glared and refused to answer anything else. Envy snickered, having expected that response. This kid was just too amusing.

"Come here, Edo," the homunculus demanded. It was time to get to business. Envy was tired of waiting around and dealing with Ed's freaking out. He wanted him. Now.

Ed swallowed drily, starting to feel more than a little nervous again. Hesitantly, and with great suspicion he scooted down the bed and closer to Envy. Normally he probably wouldn't have complied, but he had already pissed the homunculus off enough that night, and, well, damn it—he was starting to really _want_ him. It was all getting too tempting to ignore.

When Ed reached his limit, where he refused to come any closer, Envy scooted nearer himself. Ed instantly raised his right hand up to keep Envy at some sort of distance, but he intercepted it with his own, pushing the automail away. Envy smirked at Ed with a hint of scolding in his eyes, as though he was silently trying to tell him no. Ed frowned, his face flaring red again, and looked away. He saw Envy lean in out of the corner of his eye and turned to see what the homunculus was doing. He was surprised to be caught up in a kiss. It wasn't very rough, but it wasn't soft either. It was intently demanding and making his head swim. It didn't take long for Ed to give in, opening his mouth and handing himself over to the one in front of him.

At first, the only thing happening between them was that kiss, which got more heated and more demanding by the second. Tongues fought and teeth nipped, each trying to show some sort of dominance over the other. After a minute or so, though, Ed felt a hand on his right knee, and a vague pressure on the endpoints of his left leg telling him Envy's other hand was on his automail, pushing them apart. Envy scooted in closer between his legs and Ed felt a smile form on the other's lips before Envy broke the kiss and sent them lower. He left a little trail of nips and kisses all down his neck and collarbone, arousing little gasps and whimpers of pleasure whenever he hit an unexpected sweet-spot. Envy chuckled every time he found one, and Ed hated it, but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

"Ahh!" Edward suddenly groaned out and arched his back. Envy had gone to pinching one of his nipples and his other hand had slid down his thigh and was wrapping itself around his dick. He had gotten used to the cool air finally, and to suddenly have his dick surrounded by an encompassing wall of heat was... amazing. His hands reached out and grasped Envy's shoulders, using them to hold himself up, and his head slumped forward and he rested over one of his hands on Envy's shoulder as well. Ed's face was contorted in pleasure and he was panting desperately, trying to control the spasms of shivers and shudders running through his body.

Envy's hand was just... too good! It gripped firmly on his sensitive dick, rubbing up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. His thumb ran up the underside of his cock, following the vein. Ed moaned and closed his eyes as tightly as he could. It was all he could do not to fall into that abyss of pleasure and lose it right there.

Ed had never had anyone's hands but his own before on him. He had never felt anyone touch him so intimately. It was much better than his wildest fantasies, and more torturous than his worse nightmares. He was so desperate for _more_ he had no clue what to do with himself. All Ed could manage were embarrassing moans and clenching hands.

"Heh... who knew you were such a little slut," Envy taunted while licking up and down Ed's neck. Ed could only groan in response. Something about hearing Envy say that to him... It drove him crazy. Deep inside his mind he knew it should be sending off warnings, telling him that getting off of someone calling you a slut while molesting your body was not a good sign, but in his current state it was nothing but a too complicated of thought that would be saved for a better time.

Envy chuckled at Ed's lack of screaming and yelling, and increase of moaning. "Does the Edo-slut like getting touched by Envy?"

Ed only moaned again. Envy raised an eyebrow and squeezed tighter on Ed's dick at the same time as twisting his nipple, causing the cutest of gasps to escape that blond head's mouth. He smirked. "Answer me, Ed, or I'll stop."

The only response was Ed's desperate whimper and the more defined arch of his back. His head lifted up and back, revealing desperate golden eyes begging Envy not to do that. And Envy nearly gave in, or kissed him, or something. He had seen people begging him with their eyes before, but something about those golden eyes, and that bright face looking at him like that... It was enough to make even Envy blush a bit. He instantly scowled and pulled his hand away. He did not, though, pull the hand away that was on Ed's nipple. He tweaked it roughly once, and repeated his question.

"Well? Do you like being touched by me, Edo?"

Ed whimpered at the loss and tweaking, then glared at Envy. "D-damn it...! Don't stop..."

"Nuh-uh! I want my eager slut to tell me he wants it!" He ran the tip of his finger along Ed's sensitive tip, dipping it in the slit ever so slightly.

"Ahh!" Ed cried out, breaking any train of thoughts or reasoning he had collected in the last couple of seconds. He was converted to a mass of whimpering, aroused goo who couldn't think straight. His fingers clasped tighter to Envy's shoulders and he breathed heavily, trying to control himself. "E-Envy..."

"Tell me, Ed." He leaned in to Ed's ear, whispering seductively while nipping at the lobe. Ed shuddered in response.

"I... I like being touched by you..." Before the words were even out of his mouth, Ed felt humiliated. He had never thought he would ever be forced to answer such embarrassing questions for something as insignificant as bodily pleasures.

"Mm... beg me to touch you, and where, and I might do it again." Envy nibbled on his neck this time. His hands switched so that he was toying with Ed's other nipple, tweaking and pinching it harshly, while the other smoothed gently over his skin.

"Ah! F-fuck!" Ed's voice cracked at a particularly rough pinch. A second later he scowled at Envy and breathed, "You damn... palm tree."

The homunculus chuckled lightly, encouraging him again, "Beg me..." His fingers trailed tempting paths across his skin, sending shoots of electricity through Ed's body.

There was silence for a few moments, only broken by Ed's panting, barely audible gasps every now and again, and Envy's low teasing chuckles. Finally Ed spoke up: "I hate you... y-you damn bastard. But p-please! Touch me! T-touch my... my..." Ed hesitated.

"Yes?" Envy's soft and seductive word travelled across his skin in one breath.

"My... dick... P-please?"

"With pleasure~" That lovely hand finally returned, stroking torturously along his hardened shaft. Ed moaned and gasped out at the sudden contact and revelled in it. Envy's hand picked up speed rather quickly, bringing Ed nearly to that edge already before slowing down and toying with its tip again.

"Aahh~ Envy!"

Yes, Envy was thoroughly enjoying this. Ed was quickly proving that screamer theory; he was getting louder and louder by the second. Those noises were lovely, but they were making him impossibly hard, and Envy was starting to lose his patience. He wanted to hear how loud he would scream with his cock inside him, thrusting them out of him.

Envy pushed the alchemist back on his back while he still sat on his knees. He smirked at Ed from above and pulled his free hand away from Ed's pert and reddened nipples, letting the hand slide down the blonde's smooth skin to his hip. When he glanced up, he could see Ed staring down between them, his eyes periodically switching between the venturing hand, his cock, and higher up, to what Envy realized was his own hard and desperate dick. After a second Ed's eyes rose up to his own and locked there.

Letting his hand slip lower, Envy let it travel around the inside of Ed's thigh and work its way gently across Ed's balls. He took a moment to pause there, messaging the velvety sacks and arousing loud, desperate moans out of Ed, while keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Ed wanted to look away. He wanted to close his eyes and hide from those dark orbs staring down at him... but he couldn't. They were traps that he always fell for. Ed could feel his cheeks heating up at his own voice and the face he must have had, desperately wishing he could hide it. Damn him.

A few tight squeezes later and Ed could feel his body tensing up. He tried to hold on, he grasped the sheets below him as tight as he could, and gritted his teeth as hard as possible, but those skilled hands were too good for him to keep up with. The stroking, which was hot yet alien to him--not being his own hand, was so incredible. Every time it paused at the top, the thumb pushed into his exposed slit, driving out a long loud moan from Ed's lips. At the same time Envy would do this, he would squeeze Ed's balls gently, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his body and causing the smallest of pleasant aches. His voice was becoming ragged, and all thoughts incoherent.

Finally Ed was so overcome with the raging feelings jolting through his body, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He closed them for the briefest of seconds, and the next time he opened them, Envy was leaned over and licking up his stomach to his chest. He smirked and whispered so low Ed almost couldn't hear them, "Come for me."

Instantly his face flushed and with one last pump and squeeze he came, yelling out and reaching blindly to grip onto Envy. His whole body was raked with pleasure, causing shudders to rake his body. It took a few moments for him to come off that ecstatic high. He had never come so hard in his life. Panting, breathing deeply, he finally peered down to Envy, who was sitting up again with that ever-present smirk on his face, then down between them, seeing his come splattered all between them. Ed blushed furiously and stammered, not knowing what to say or do anymore.

"Calm down, shrimp," Envy demanded, as he wiped up a huge glob of come between them. He held the soiled hand up and his face split in two with his grin. "It's time for round two, now."

Blinking and still breathing heavily, Ed tried to figure out what exactly Envy meant, while muttering how he wasn't a shrimp. Envy glanced down and then peered up at him from under his dark lashes. He used his clean hand to push Ed's fleshy thigh up a bit, while bringing the sticky and covered hand down. Suddenly Ed thought he knew, and his face flushed.

"W-what are you doing? H-hey!"

His suspicions were proved correct when he felt a warm and slippery finger rubbing his own come on his entrance. Ed gasped and clenched his hands tightly to Envy's shoulders. A part of him was terrified and telling him to run, especially now that he wasn't high on pleasure, but... another part of him, a winning part, was anticipating this. This had been what he had wanted for so long. A finger pushed against his puckered hole, causing Ed to shudder, and then it pushed in, bringing a groan out from him. Besides, Envy was still rock-fucking-hard. Ed was a guy, and while he practically hated the bastard above him, even he couldn't just take and leave. Not that Envy would let him anyway. Ed was figuring it all to be a lost cause. He might as well give in and try to enjoy himself, right? He was already going to Hell.

I twist inside him brought Ed's attention back to the present. Envy's finger felt strange. It was lubricated enough, so it wasn't having any problems sliding in and out of him, but it felt so... so alien. It stung without stinging, and made him feel slightly stretched. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel normal either. Ed let out a long breath, trying to relax and focus entirely on that feeling. The finger was wiggling around inside of him! Envy was... was fingering him! Ed blushed.

Another finger soon joined the first, and Ed noted how this one definitely stung... just a bit. It wasn't a horrible pain, and it felt odder than anything else, but he did feel that one. It only took a few seconds before he adjusted. The digits pushed apart from each other, scissoring and working to spread him. Ed groaned slightly at the weird feeling. When he looked up, he could see Envy watching him with that same perverse expression as always. Yet again he felt strangely exposed and embarrassed. Why did he have to look so smug?

Just as a third finger was pushed in, Envy grabbed Ed's spent cock and started rubbing it. Ed groaned out, thrashing his head to the side and biting his lip. Not only was there pain this time, but his dick was hyper-sensitive still from earlier, and touching it then nearly drove him insane.

"Ahh! D-don't touch--!" Ed gasped out, moaning again.

"Relax, chibi~" Envy purred, rubbing his cock deliberately slow, while twisted all three of his fingers around in Ed's ass. Ed bit his lip, knowing that even if he tried to yell at that stupid prick for calling him small, all that would come out is a moan. After a while the strokes started to arouse him again, and the wiggling fingers lost their pain, simply feeling strange. They started pulling in and out, effectively finger-fucking him. Every time Envy's fingers shoved into him, his hand would stroke downwards, causing shallow pants, gasps, and moans to come forth every time.

After a while Envy shifted, feeling around inside a bit more with every thrust, and suddenly he found whatever he had been looking for. Envy's fingers hit head-on with his prostate, and a yelp of pleasure in the form of Envy's name ripped out from Ed's lips.

"Ah-ah-AhhheeEenvy~" Ed threw his head back against the soft mattress, screwing his eyes shut and gripping onto whatever he could.

Envy gave him no time to recover once he found the spot, ruthlessly hammering his fingers against it again and again until Ed could do nothing but moan out nonsense and was hard with need again. When Envy couldn't take watching that face mess itself up in the throws of ecstasy or listen to the cries and mumblings anymore, he quickly pulled his fingers out, released Ed's dick, and scooted forward, grabbing a hold of his own instead. Ed whimpered and moaned at the lost, trying to figure out how to focus his eyes again to see what was going on. The only warning Ed got was a hand gripping his ass and spreading his cheeks and Envy's husky, "Prepare yourself, Edo." Then the homunculus' throbbing dick was pressing against Ed's quivering entrance and pushing in. Ed sharply inhaled a gasp before Envy thrust in and a long-winded groan escaped him.

He had just been violently finger fucked, but this still hurt. Envy wasn't away with himself and thrusting like a wild animal yet, but he was still pushing in unyieldingly, not waiting one second for Ed to catch his breath and adjust to the odd and painful experience of being penetrated for the first time. The whole thing came out in one long groan from Ed, that didn't stop until Envy was fully seated inside him, and supporting himself over him. Ed was thankful for the moment. Panting, Ed held very still, trying not to clench like instincts told him. Every time Envy shifted above him, he could feel it in his ass, and his muscles would react, holding tight to the dick inside him. And every time both of them would gasp, Ed in pain and Envy in pleasure.

"Are... you alright, bean?" Envy breathed out, trying to restrain himself and to regain control. Fuck, Ed was tight.

"Ahh...hold... on... a moment," Ed answered between gasps. Envy did so patiently.

When he was still, it didn't hurt that much, just sort of ached. Having a dick inside of him was the oddest thing Ed had ever felt. It was something hot and with life inside him. It was a part of someone else in his most private place. Envy was _inside_ him. As the seconds passed by everything eased and all that remained was the extremely intimate feeling of being _filled_.

The pain had knocked the sense back into him, and now that he was recovered he could think well enough again to remember how to talk. Ed exhaled slowly before looking up at Envy. He studied the homunculus' face for a second, noting how his eyes were shut tight, his brows knitted in carefully controlled concentration, and how his mouth was open just a little, letting him breathe easier. Ed blushed as he watched him, thinking how this was the face of someone who had their dick up his ass. It made him feel dirty, but... it was arousing as well.

Working up his courage and taking a deep breath, Ed called up to Envy, pulling him out of his concentrated state, "Envy... move." Instantly Envy's eyes were open, staring down ad Ed, and his hips started to move.

"Ah!" Ed moaned as the movement brought about strange, not entirely unpleasant sensations. He was being touched in a place he had never been touched before, and he could feel it as Envy's dick pulled slowly out, only to push back in. It wasn't as lubricated as the fingers had been, though being stretched and finger-fucked had helped. Ed could feel his inner muscles pulling at the skin of Envy's dick as it moved inside of him. After a while Ed was letting out quiet moans every time Envy moved one way or the other. It was almost starting to feel pleasant. His cock was still hard, at least.

Then Envy leaned down to suck at Ed's neck, causing his position to change as well as the angle his dick was hitting inside him at. Ed nearly screamed. Suddenly, all that pleasure he had felt before while being finger-fucked, was exploding inside of him again, only this time it was better. He was being hit dead on, and the feeling of being filled and having such a thick, hot thing inside him, as well as knowing what it was, was making him go insane. Ed's cries were quickly getting louder and louder with every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! F-fuck! EnVY!" Ed's arms wrapped around the homunculus' back, and he buried his face into his neck, trying to quiet himself. He groaned and gasped, arching his back and pressing his body flat against Envy's every time he thrust in. His cock was stuck between them, rubbing against Envy's stomach. The constant friction against his dick wasn't helping his situation at all. "Envy! Fa-faster! Harder!"

The blonde met Envy's ever thrust and his legs wrapped around his hips, digging his heels in every time their bodies met. Every time Envy pushed in it seemed like he was going deeper. Every time he pulled out it seemed like Ed was pulling harder. He couldn't stop his own groans and grunts from coming out either. Edo was just so fucking tight. Dealing with his inexperience was definitely worth this. The shrimp seemed to fit to his body perfectly. And he was totally right, Ed was a screamer. Half the neighbourhood was probably awake at this point. Not that Envy cared, though. Just so long as Edo stayed all his. He wasn't very greedy by nature, but there was no way he was letting anyone else have this.

With every thrust, they were both being pulled toward that edge. Envy had been holding off the longest, and he could feel the end coming near for him. His thrusting became erratic and shallow, pulling out enough just to drive back into Ed's sweet spot again and again. Envy, not wanting to be outdone, grabbed Ed's dick again and started pumping it vigorously. Ed let out a particularly loud moan when Envy grabbed a hold of it, and dug the fingernails of his left hand into his back, and the metal tips of his right. Envy groaned at the brief pain and thrust and jerked harder. In a matter of moments Ed was reduced to his previous state of blubbering goo.

Suddenly Ed tensed around Envy, and the homunculus thrust and squeezed harder, figuring his blonde was about to come. Opening his eyes to watch, Envy saw that beautiful face contort in desperate pleasure, and he quickly changed his mind. Envy had the sudden urge to leave a mark on his Edo. _His_ Edo. Leaning in, Envy bit down on the area that joined Ed's neck and shoulder hard enough to draw blood, just as Ed was going to come. A hoarse and desperate scream tore out of Ed, and Envy was once more being clung to and scratched. Ed's lean and muscular body arched up against his and he clenched tighter than he ever had before.

Envy groaned out, and felt his own climax coming right after Ed's. He continued to thrust in and out several times until he had nothing left, milking the alchemist's softening dick at the same time. After a few tense moments they both collapsed down onto the bed, panting heavily. Envy had carefully pulled out and rolled to the side while doing so, being careful not to crush Ed under his weight. That would have been the last thing he needed. The explanation for why they suddenly lacked a sacrifice wouldn't have been an easy one to give.

After gaining their breath back, the silence slowly turned from afterglow to awkward. Envy had no clue what to say at this point and neither did Ed. The homunculus was too wiped out to be cocky and smug. He could be that next time. Ed, on the other hand, was slowly coming back down to earth, and realizing what he had just done. What the hell did they say now? "Gee, thanks for the fuck. It was great"?

Ed groaned and felt the humiliating blush return to his cheeks. He brought his hands up from his sides and rubbed it against his face. He slowly pulled them away and moved his left hand down to rub his neck, which was sort of hurting. When he felt something hot and wet, his brows came together and he frowned, pulling his hand away and looking at it. It was red. He was bleeding. Ed blinked. Wait, what?!

"Envy, you bastard! What did you do to me?!" Ed returned the hand to his neck to hold the wound, and turned to his side and glared at the homunculus.

Envy gave him an innocent look and shrugged, hints of a smile on his lips and in his voice. "I couldn't help myself!" he explained, "You looked so sexy, Edo! I had to leave a mark to claim you!"

Ed stared, face flushing. He _what_?! "Claim me?! What the hell makes you think you can claim me, you asshole?!"

"Fft," Envy snorted and shrugged, "I already claimed your virginity. I didn't see why I couldn't claim the rest of you."

Envy lifted himself up to his side and leaned over Ed, his wild and even more messed up than usual hair falling down around him. He smirked down at Ed, while Ed stared up nervously at him. Without saying anything, he leaned down and claimed yet another thing; his mouth. It was a rough kiss, full of biting and tongue-shoving. Envy would have been fine with just violating the brat's mouth, but Ed was too pissed off to let him have anything less than war.

Finally they split apart, with Envy licking the blood off of a quickly healing lip, a large smirk plastered on his face. "You were a good fuck, shrimp. Taste good too. I think I'll have to let you stumble upon me more often."

Ed scowled and grabbed one of the pillows to chuck it at the other as the homunculus was pulling away to get up. "Fuck you, palm tree! I'm not a short, tiny, miniature little shrimp! A-and there isn't going to be a next time!"

Envy smirked as he dodged the flying pillow, pulling off the bed gracefully despite its nasty creaking. He wandered over and picked up his disposed clothing articles around the room, about to put them on until realizing he was covered in come. Tsking, Envy captured it all with his hand and held it up, staring at Ed with a curious smirk. Ed, who had been watching, had turned bright red in embarrassment for causing that mess, before pausing his mind to wonder why he was being looked at like that.

Without ever breaking eye contact, Envy pulled the hand up to his mouth and cleaned it all off finger by finger with his tongue, sucking each one into his mouth to thoroughly make sure he had gotten it all. Ed stared on, horrified at what he had just seen. Worst of all, was that he felt his dick pathetically attempt to stir to life again after seeing that display. Quickly, he looked away and tried to pull himself up to get his own clothing as well.

The instant he moved, though, his body screamed out in complaint. Sharp pain shot up all along his backside, and he instantly fell back down. His whole body tensed and he let out a meek little, "Ow."

Envy, fully dressed now, looked back over at Ed and chuckled. "Oh, did I not tell you? It hurts like a bitch after your first time. Probably a bit after your second time too." He sounded completely unconcerned and totally not amused. "You'll get over it in a couple of days."

"Tch! You fucking asshole! Envy, I swear, when I'm able to move again I am hunting you down and _killing_ you!"

The homunculus only responded with a high-pitched laugh as he walked around picking up Ed's discarded clothes. When he had all of them he walked back over to the bed and tossed them over to the blonde. "Ha, I'd love to see that! Here, shrimp."

Ed growled as Envy turned away, just daring him to say one more thing about being short.

"Since I already know what you're up to, and that you won't be doing anything stupid, especially _now_—" Envy raised a suggestive eyebrow, "—I'll be taking my leave. Make sure to take care of that cute ass of yours, Edo. Oh, and, you might want to try and start moving soon. It's getting pretty close to dawn by the looks of it. Might want to clean that mess up too."

With the flash of a smug grin and quick wave, Envy was out of the bedroom door and gone, leaving only the words, "Until next time~" in his wake.

Ed yelled obscenities after him and cursed his luck. It was still dark out, but the blue was turning lighter, and the moon was lower. Ed took a moment to take in exactly what his body was feeling like at the moment and groaned. How the hell was he going to be able to get up, get dressed, clean up, and get back in time before Al came to check on him while feeling like _this_? He shoved his face into his hands. He was so fucked. Literally.

_**__After Note: Okay, after rereading this I thought it was decent enough, but despite all the stories I've started, they've been taking FOREVER to build up to the sexing. So while this isn't my first time writing smut, it's certainly been a while. Might be a little rusty. I'm sure it'll be better next time, though. I'm trying to not make it too boring like half the shit out there is. D:_

_And also, sorry for anyone who finds my use of "chibi" annoying. Normally I don't like putting Japanese into my writing, since I like to respect languages I don't fully know... but I just can't help it. xD Go watch the show in Japanese. I swear, Envy is like, "chibi-san this, chibi-san that". ;w; It's so cute that I simply couldn't pass it up and had to incorporate it into my writing. So sorry if I offend, it's the only thing I'll use! Promise!_

_**Please review with your thoughts and opinions, as well as any errors/mistakes or inconsistencies! Thank you! Seriously, your guys' feedback is really the only reason I write.**_


End file.
